Les plus belles conneries
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Les plus belles conneries se font ...  -insérez la suite ici-  Bah oui 'fin ça dépends comment vous l'interprétez ... Hemmm c'est pas à moi de vous dire ça c'est la faute des voix, c'est elles qu'il faut blâmer !
1. Introduction :P

Je crois que j'ai perdu de ma superbe déjà que j'écrivais mal je crois que j'ai touché le fond ! (Bah ça alors Oo c'est dur-dur dans les bas-fonds xD)

Je précise avec tout le baratin qu'ils ou elles ne sont pas à moi que les superstars ou Divas ... Blablabla

Have fun ! :P

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

"Shawn tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Qu'as-tu fait ?" Gémit celui-ci avec une voix à présent paniquée.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à l'autre bout des vestiaires, leurs point commun : un beau blond Texan, Shawn Michaels.

- MICHAELS !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

C'était une journée habituelle ou presque, il faisait un temps magnifique : Les fleurs brillaient, le soleil soufflait et les nuages bourgeonnaient ... Attendez une minute ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ... On recommence depuis le début, oubliez ce que je viens de vous raconter précédemment. En faites il faisait un temps exécrable, il faisait nuit et la foudre ne cessait de s'abattre sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme par exemple ce pauvre Darren Youg (humour débile quand tu nous tiens xD). Oui, donc je disais que la foudre s'abattait sur n'importe quoi, il tombait des hallebardes en plus de ça, pas de quoi donner l'envie de sortir, et pauvre de moi Shawn Michaels, quand je m'ennuies ... (trouvez la rime) Et bien quand je m'ennuies je fais des conneries ! Mais à la base ça partait toujours une excellente idée ! C'est vrai quoi ? Comme filer un Sweet Chin Music sur un mini-chef cuisto, faire frotter les fesses du Big Show sur des visages de crétins, enduire la famille McMahon de déjections et tant d'autre souvenir merveilleux. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi la vedette et les conneries d'avant étaient généralement faites avec mon meilleur ami Hunter, à présent trop occupé à se faire cirer les pompes ou à se torcher à grand coup de billets ou se pavaner dans son beau costume de pingouin ... Qu'il est devenu lourd et barbant je ne peux même plus aller le voir sans prendre de rendez-vous et puis ... C'est plus aussi drôle sans lui ...

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Ce n'est qu'un apperçu d'une histoire que je pense écrire, mais comme vous le savez j'y vais à mon rythme, avec ma foule d'erreur mon humour stupide et mon horrible fainéantise.

Shawny *yeux désespérés* : Pour toutes les plus belles années de ma vie, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas faire n'importe quoi ! Je suis un gars rangé maintenant ...

Moi *sourire mi-amusé mi-dubitatif* : Tu crois que je devrais te croire ?

Bref ShawnyMuse a décidé de venir me souffler quelques mots à l'oreille je ne contais pas l'ignorer impunément n'est-ce pas ?


	2. se font : en solo

Tout d'abord : Merci à Ignis pour les reviews sur toutes mes fics c'est trop kawaï !

Et maintenant la suiteuh ! ^^

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

J'errais tranquillement dans mon vestiaire à la limite de m'arracher les cheveux à force de réfléchir, parce que oui, il m'arrivait de réfléchir ! Surtout quand il fallait monter un habile stratagème pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais à faire. Si quelqu'un entrait dans mon vestiaire il penserais que je suis fou et que si je continuer à me torturer ainsi je serais bon pour une perruque ... Je m'assis brutalement sur une banquette en me tenant la tête puis la bascula en arrière dans un long soupire fatigué.

Sans Hunter, il n'y avait plus cette flamme passionnel et malicieuse en moi ... Hunter c'était une sorte d'inspiration, une sorte de muse ... Oui, dit comme ça on ne peut pas dire que ça fasse très virile. Mais Hunter, il était le bras armé (d'un sledgehammer) de la Connerie, celui qui faisait naître en moi des tas d'idées débiles. Bref c'était le muscle et le génie et moi au final, j'étais quoi à part un beau minois, une crinière magnifique et un corps divin ? Je commençais à me sentir sentimental, c'était ça le regret du bon vieux temps, je me sentais comme si j'avais pris quarante ans de plus au compteur. C'est pas comme si j'étais à la fin de ma vie à regarder les vieux albums et les vidéos en pleurnichant sur le passé non ?

Je tapais du pied au sol, un pur réflexe chez moi, c'était un geste qui montrait de la contrariété, de l'ennuie et une certaine nervosité. Sur le ring ça se traduisait par un Sweet Chin en pleine gueule, c'était devenu naturel, ça me manquait ... Le ring, les Sweet Chin Music, me pavaner presque à poil devant des milliers voir des millions de personnes, ça me manquait tout autant voir plus que de faire le con. Ça me faisait sentir vivant, indépendant, ça me rendait heureux. Je pouvais tous les entendre hurler mon nom, tendre les bras pour frôler ma peau, me lancer des regards amoureux et envieux et de voir Hunter cacher sa jalousie derrière un sourire jaune lorsque je dansais et me déshabillais sous des yeux affamés des spectateurs.

Oui Hunter était jaloux, d'ailleurs tout le vestiaire connaissait la jalousie légendaire du bras armé de la Connerie, si quelqu'un de la profession osait poser un regard insistant sur ma croupe, le coup de sledgehammer suivait dans la seconde. C'était qu'une expression ou peut-être pas, mais quand Hunter devenait jaloux on pouvait vite se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, on ne touchait pas à son Shawn, même avec les yeux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Vince l'a pris pour prendre la relève et pas un autre, parce qu'il était obstiné, déterminé et fort, passionné et têtu. Je lui en veux pour ça, maintenant il est devenu un vrai petit bureaucrate ! C'est impossible d'être avec lui, je suis classé entre deux rendez-vous, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve ! Il ne me regarde même plus et lorsqu'il est à la maison il ne pense qu'à ses réunions et qu'est-ce que ferait Vince pour tel ou tel show ! Plus de moment câlin, plus de moment fou-rire, plus de sexe ! Je suis la dernière de ses préoccupations et ça me blesse ! C'est dur ! Ça fait mal !

Je perd le moral de plus en plus, notre vie de "couple" ressemble plus à "Mon HeartBreaker tu peux aller me chercher un verre ...", "Pas ce soir Shawny je suis fatigué", "J'ai un Show à préparer mon beau", "Tu es mignon mais j'ai besoin de me concentrer !" ...

Mais je ne suis pas "MIGNON", je suis divin ! Je lui fais des danses, des regards, des soupires lascif, du pied quand on est à table, je laisse traîner mes mains sur lui, je lui montre ouvertement mes fesses en le regardant langoureusement et il m'envoie chier !

J'ai mon idée sur comment me venger, je sais déjà quoi faire, je prie pour que ça marche et que ce que j'ai pensais n'est pas tiré de mon imagination fantaisiste. Pour le moment je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de comprendre ce que je pense en ce moment et jouer sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Le convaincre ne sera pas si dur sans Hunter pour le massacrer après ...

Peut-être que je suis en train de faire la pire connerie qu'on ait jamais vu mais c'est terminé plus de gentil Shawny-Baby. Je pense frapper fort et là où ça fait mal ce soir je laisserai une lettre à Hunter pour lui dire que si ...

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Shawny à le bluuues !

Shawny a réfléchit !

Shawny fait des conneries !

Shawny a ...

Un Shawny sauvage apparaît dans les hautes herbes !

Shawny attaque Sweet Chin Music !

Coup Critique !

Auteur est K.O !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Moi : Je sais c'est court, mais j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'ai envie que ça dur tout petit peu en longueur avant de partir en live.

D'ailleurs j'écris pas grand chose alors si je vous lançais tout à la figure en deux chapitres je sais que vous serez triste et je ne veux pas vous décevoir ^^

Savez-vous à qui Shawny-Boy pense ?

Et surtout pensez-vous savoir ce qu'il va se passer ?

N'hésitez pas à me commenter j'aime connaître vos réactions *mode cinglé ON* ça procure un sentiment de puissance ! Mwahahaha ! *mode cinglé OFF*

À bientôt pour la suite mes amours ! :)


	3. se décident

Je remercie mes fidèles de l'ombre de tous les coins du monde (si le monde à des coins mis à part les montagnes *se cache*), passez dans la lumière je ne mords pas :3 Et Ignis dont les réactions me font toujours sourire, merci de ta fidélité :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Peut-être que je suis en train de faire la pire connerie qu'on ait jamais vu mais c'est terminé plus de gentil Shawny-Baby. Je pense frapper fort et là où ça fait mal ce soir je laisserai une lettre à Hunter pour lui dire que si ..._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

J'étais sorti de mon vestiaire pour regarder le show histoire de me changer les idées, me mêler aux autres et me sentir mieux mais ça ne servait strictement à rien.

Je quittais le spectacle pour ce soir, j'étais un peu fatigué, Hunter m'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait juste après moi ou bien avant je ne savais plus trop, à vrai dire j'étais bien trop distrait, je pensais à la lettre que je comptais lui laisser en guise de petite revanche.

CM Punk m'avait demandé de ne pas prendre le volant, ce gars là était toujours très prévenant, une vraie perle et d'une gentillesse désarmante. Il m'avait calmement dit qu'il me trouvait trop soucieux et tendu ce soir. De plus il me déclarait qu'il m'avait fait appeler un taxi, histoire que je rentre tranquillement et que je ne devais pas de soucis à me faire pour ma voiture.

Un vrai nounours, malgré son air rebelle et sa coiffure style mafieux, un bon gars sous une bonne couche de Punk tatoué. Je lui lançais un sourire soulagé auquel il répondit avec un air presque compatissant pour moi, il m'accompagnait vers le garage tandis que nous discutions du show qui s'était déroulé durant la soirée. Pour lui quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Jericho avait changé, d'après lui ses manière et ses réactions n'étaient pas celle qu'il avait connu peu avant son départ. D'ailleurs le simple fait qu'il ait disparu sans laisser de trace l'intriguait fortement, tout comme l'agressivité et la perversion dont il faisait preuve sur le ring le perturbé.

Je le rassurais en lui déclarant que Chris n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais par nature, je le connaissais bien, il devait avoir des soucis et même si ça n'était pas la plus brillante des excuse pour se conduire comme un monstre il fallait rester patient avec lui, le pardonner.

La conversation dû s'écourter car une voiture entrait dans le parking, nous nous quittions par une accolade lorsque mon taxi se gara près de nous pour me reconduire chez Hunter et moi.

Le conseil que j'avais dit à Punk me faisait rire jaune intérieurement, Hunter aussi était un monstre dans son genre, à me laisser le soupirer, frustré et fiévreux de lui depuis des mois. Est-ce que je devais le pardonner ? Écouter la voix intérieure, qui, en moi me disait qu'il "traversait une passe et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre." C'était de la naïveté de ma part de penser à des jours plus beaux ? Si je venais à le laisser tomber avec un bête courrier posé dans la cuisine serait-ce égoïste de ma part ?

Je regardais la vitre de la voiture, les rues éclairées défilaient devant mes yeux assombris par la fatigue et la réflexion, le chauffeur bien que pressé me faisait remarquer que j'étais arrivé, je le payais pendant que j'étais toujours dans mon petit monde et lui laissait garder la monnaie en guise de remerciement pour sa patience.

Apparemment Hunter était rentré il y avait de la lumière sur le pas de la porte et à travers les volets, je trouvais ça inhabituelle, enfin en même temps il m'avait prévenu mais j'était bien trop occupé pour l'écouter. Généralement c'était l'inverse, je lui laissais la lumière pour lui dire de rentrer et le rassurer de ma présence à la maison, lui dire que j'étais toujours là pour l'accueillir.

J'ouvrais la porte tranquillement puis la refermait à clef derrière moi. Je sentais que je n'allais pas traîner en cette fin de soirée, la lettre attendrait. Je n'aimais pas ça car évidemment, c'était lâche de ma part de lui laisser une lettre pendant qu'il aurait le dos tourné mais pour être honnête je savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? Shawn je me suis inquiété, d'habitude tu es toujours là même lorsqu'il y a des show tu t'arranges pour te retrouver ici avant moi. Déclara Hunter d'un ton mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

Je tournais la tête m'apercevant qu'il était juste assis dans le salon je lui lançais un sourire surpris.

- J'ai pas été très attentif tout à l'heure et j'ai été intercepté par Punk. D'ailleurs la voiture est resté sur place je suis un peu sur le carreau, tu me pardonnes ?

Hunter grattait le bras du fauteuil m'indiquant qu'il voulait que je viennes près de lui et je m'exécutais le rejoignant, m'installant contre lui comme un bébé koala.

- C'est pas ta faute Shawn. Me fit doucement Hunter en me massant le bas du dos. En ce moment je te sens nerveux, un peu distant aussi.

Je ricanais doucement à ses paroles, je sentais que mes hanches qui commençaient à moudre contre lui au rythme de son massage tandis que je glissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je gémissais son nom dans un soupire fatigué alors qu'il arrêtait de me toucher, je sentais des larmes de frustration et de rage qui me piquaient les yeux.

- Shawn je crois que tu es fatigué, allons nous coucher ça ira mieux demain ... Me murmura Hunter.

J'étais en train de craquer psychologiquement et physiquement.

- Hunter ...

Il me caressait le dos et me berçaient presque contre lui alors que mes larmes coulaient dans sa nuque, je continuais à bouger contre lui le réclamant.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Là c'était au tour d'Hunter de glisser sa tête contre mon cou, il s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, une tenaille presque insupportable, ses mains fouillant mon corps dans une frénésie indéfinissable.

- Dis pas ça Shawn ... J'ai tellement besoin de toi ...

Il me serrait douloureusement contre lui passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et dans mon jean palpant ma peau avec férocité tandis que je grognais et sanglotais dans son cou incapable de parler.

- Shawn, tu es si bon, si doux avec moi ... Tu es rien qu'à moi ... Mon Shawny ...

J'agrippais son dos en grognant et gémissant cherchant plus de contact.

- Prends moi ... Je n'en peux plus ... Pitié Hunter, comme avant ...

Je me tortillais contre lui réclamant le contact charnel, léchant le lobe de son oreille et pile au moment ou je sentais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin je craquais me retenant d'hurler, me détachant de lui violemment et rapidement. Je me réfugiais à l'étage tout tremblant, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'ouvrais rapidement l'armoire et pris ma valise ainsi le maximum d'affaire qu'elle pouvait contenir. J'entendais Hunter m'appeler d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas au rez-de-chaussée, ça me blessait encore plus, je ne supposais pas j'étais certain que là, Hunter n'aurait pas besoin de lire une stupide lettre pour se rendre compte de mon départ.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Arg je m'en veux ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! (c'est venu comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute ! Ouin !) J'avais une autre idée à la base mais mes mains n'ont rien voulues savoir et m'ont obligé à écrire ce chapitre de force et à le poster ! Mon Pauvre Shawny !

Il faut que je vous écrive la suite tant que ça marche dans mon cerveau détraqué ! En espérant que je ne vous fasses pas faire une dépression j'ai une foutue inspiration ce soir c'est pas croyable ! Même si je suis morte de fatigue à l'heure où je vous parle, en gros il est 00:24 nous sommes donc Dimanche xD


	4. s'emmêlent

Juste un petit mot : Merci à Nnyl pour sa review, à Ignis qui est discrète mais toujours présente et un grand merci aux lecteurs/lectrices cachés dans l'ombre ! :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Je me tortillais contre lui réclamant le contact charnel, léchant le lobe de son oreille et pile au moment ou je sentais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin je craquais me retenant d'hurler, me détachant de lui violemment et rapidement. Je me réfugiais à l'étage tout tremblant, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'ouvrais rapidement l'armoire et pris ma valise ainsi le maximum d'affaire qu'elle pouvait contenir. J'entendais Hunter m'appeler d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas au rez-de-chaussée, ça me blessait encore plus, je ne supposais pas j'étais certain que là, Hunter n'aurait pas besoin de lire une stupide lettre pour se rendre compte de mon départ._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Je ne parvenais plus à entendre, mon coeur battait si fort, le sang pulsait dans ma tête faisant bourdonner mes oreilles au point d'en devenir sourd. J'attrapais les chemises qui traînaient ainsi que les pantalons suspendus dans l'armoire les jetant rageusement dans la valise puis je m'asseyais sur le lit la tête entre les mains laissant échapper un gémissement rauque.

- Shawn qu'est-ce que ... Tenta de demander Hunter d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement avant de lentement s'agenouiller face à moi. Il prit délicatement mes mains comme si j'étais fait de sucre (d'ailleurs si j'étais en sucre j'aurais surement fondu à force de pleurer) ses mains se resserrèrent contre mes poignets me forçant à dégager ma face alors que mon visage se crispait de douleur, je me courbais en avant mais dans un sursaut de conscience je me retins de m'accrocher à lui pour me consoler.

- Shawn ... Shawny ... bébé ... Murmura Triple H en regardant en alternance la valise à demie finie puis moi qui pleurait comme une fille. Shawny-Baby, je t'en pries ne part pas.

Je contractais les poings alors qu'il les détenait toujours serrées dans les siennes.

- S'il te plait regarde moi mon bébé.

Je secouais la tête essayant de regarder ailleurs ne voulant pas affronter le regard et le visage de Hunter.

- Shawny je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Déclara celui-ci solennellement. Regarde moi quand je te parle Shawn.

Il prit mes mains dans une seule et avec l'autre il s'empara tendrement de ma mâchoire tournant ma tête vers la sienne mais je fermais les yeux, poursuivant la lutte pour ne pas le regarder.

- Tu vas m'abandonner, comme ça, comme si nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre ? M'interrogea The Game. Bon sang Shawny tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est dur ...

Il retira sa main de mon visage pour garder mes mains à nouveau entre les sienne suite à son aveu j'ouvrais les yeux et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Et tu crois que c'est pas dur pour moi ? Éclatais-je plus furieux que jamais. Tu es tout le temps au boulot et quand tu reviens enfin à la maison tu penses business ! Je te vois quelques heures par jour mais c'est comme si on ne se voyait pas et tu dis que c'est dur !

J'essayais de dégager mes mains de sa poigne afin de me déplacer dans la pièce mais il les tenait fermement.

- Bordel Hunter, j'ai jamais été aussi malheureux que ces six derniers mois ! Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne m'aimes plus ...

Son visage était devenu sombre, ses mains serraient douloureusement les miennes, la colère montait en lui, je pouvais le voir mais aussi le sentir car mes poignets étaient aux supplices.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fait ça Shawn ? Tu penses que je suis égoïste ? Tu penses que je ne t'aimes plus ? Oh merde Shawn ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de toute ma vie que depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre !

Ses mains étaient si douloureusement serrées autour de mes poignets que je croyais sentir ma peau brûler, j'essayais malgré la poigne solide de mon amant de les lui soustraire mais c'était un combat que je ne pouvais pas gagner, dépité je me résignais à lui demander :

- Hunter ... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi c'est ça ? Il est probablement jeune et ...

The Game lâcha rapidement mes mains avant de saisir mon visage avec une rapidité déconcertante il me répondit.

- Ne dis pas de connerie Shawn ! Tu es ...

- Hunter on n'est ...

Il se jeta contre ma bouche, me la dévorant presque sauvagement m'arrachant un gémissement douloureux, alors que sa langue fouillait ma bouche et que ses dents grignotaient mes lèvres. Ses mains frottaient mon dos, passait sous ma chemise, agrippait ma peau la malaxait avant de les retirer et de me pousser sur le dos. Il se redressa avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et me bloqua les bras entre ses cuisses. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi alors que je gémissais dans un mélange de souffrance et de désir pour qu'il continu, il déboutonnait ma chemise ou du moins me la retirer dans la manière la moins civilisée possible alors qu'il grondait dans mon cou.

- La ferme Shawny ... Je sais bien ce qu'on est ... Mais tais-toi !

Je voulais le toucher, je voulais l'embrasser, il me rendait fou. Il me déposa sa marque dans le cou, suçant, grignotant alors que ses mains griffaient, fouillaient, caressaient mon torse, pinçaient mes mamelons les rendant durs et rouge de plaisir. Mon jean me serrait, enfin il n'y avait pas que le jean, j'étais pressé, griffé, mordu, entravé par Hunter qui profitait de ma fatigue pour me dominer plus sévèrement qu'autrefois. Il était partout à la fois sauf là ou j'avais le plus besoin, soulager là ou c'est nécessiteux, c'est à dire sous la ceinture. Le poids de son corps, sa chaleur et ma queue raide me torturaient j'avais tellement besoin de me soulager.

- Hunty s'il te plait ...

D'un geste violent il dégagea la valise à côté de nous qui tomba dans un grand fracas, il se leva et me repoussa contre le lit dans ma manoeuvre pour le rejoindre.

- Tu es tout à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Ce soir Shawny tu vas avoir une séances de rattrapage pour tout le temps perdu ... Je vais te baiser si fort que les six derniers mois n'auront été qu'une période de repos forcé pour ton cul !

Je poussais un long gémissement sentant la pression et la chaleur de mes vêtements libérer le bas de mon corps, mon sexe fièrement dressé dans l'attente d'être soulagé. Hunter commençait à se dévêtir alors que ma main serpentait lentement vers ma bite pour continuer le divertissement, elle fut intercepté en cours de route par The Game qui s'était débarrassé d'une partie de ses vêtements. Un grand sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque je le regardais ceinture dans la main tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement les miennes.

- Oh oui Shawny, demain tu seras sûr de ne pas pouvoir quitter le lit sans difficulté pour marcher.

Mes yeux bleu brillaient d'un mélange de crainte et de désir, je frissonnais en voyant mon amant glisser mes bras au dessus de ma tête, moi qui pensais avec peur qu'il allait me tanner les fesses avec, je me sentais tout de même soulagé. Il prit également la ceinture de mon propre jean par terre pour solidifier son travail me liant solidement les mains. Dès que son chef-d'oeuvre - ou plutôt son méfait - fut accomplit, il fit descendre lentement son pantalon et toujours avec cette putain de lenteur il en fit de même avec son boxer.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se positionna de manière allongé à côté de moi faisant courir ses doigts sur mon torse, sa main je la fixais qui dérivait doucement, trop doucement, terriblement doucement vers ma queue avant de méchamment remonter me faisant grogner d'envie. Il glissa à mon oreille : "Ce soir je suis le maître du jeu et je te jure que tu ne vas pas finir d'aimer ce que je vais te faire !" Pour appuyer ses douces paroles sa main se glissa tout autour de ma bite et mes traîtresses de hanches avaient décidé de bouger d'elles-même.

- Quel impatience Shawny, serais-tu dans un état d'extrême nécessité ?

Je lui lançais le regard le plus mignon possible en hochant la tête comme un gosse à qui on promettait de bonne chose.

- Tu parles trop Hunty ! Utilise ta bouche pour faire des choses plus ludique ...

Triple H se mit à rire contre ma bouche avant de dériver vers mon cou puis mon oreille.

- Il faudrait que tu participes aussi Shawny-Bab'

Et lentement il se positionna au dessus de moi me présentant son sexe dur d'envie que je regardais comme une friandise.

- Allez ouvre grand ... Me lança The Game en prenant directement ma propre queue dans sa bouche.

Cette gaine chaude et humide autour de moi, me la fit ouvrir en grand (la bouche xD) je laissais échapper dans un gémissement lourd de plaisir alors qu'il en profita pour vicieusement insérer la sienne dans ma gueule. Il mélangeait savamment coup de langue, grignotage et gorge profonde avec un rythme désespérément lent, ce salopard d'amour me maintenait les hanches sur le lit alors qu'il me baisait la bouche, je laissais échapper des plaintes ajoutant des vibrations en complément pour sa pipe, mentalement je me promettais que lorsque je serais détaché c'était promis je le tuerais.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Et vu que je suis méchante et sadique je vous laisse sur votre faim nah :P

Pas taper ! PAS TAPER !

J'attends vos impressions avec une grande impatience je dois l'avouer ^^

Je veux aussi que vous me pardonniez pour vous abandonner au beau milieu d'un beau spectacle c'est promis je ne le ferais plus :D


	5. sont écrites

J'ai été cruel, mais je viens de vous avancer la suite ici ... D'ailleurs un lemon comme ça et bien ça fait simplement longtemps que j'en ai pas fait :3

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Et lentement il se positionna au dessus de moi me présentant son sexe dur d'envie que je regardais comme une friandise._

_- Allez ouvre grand ... Me lança The Game en prenant directement ma propre queue dans sa bouche._

_Cette gaine chaude et humide autour de moi, me la fit ouvrir en grand (la bouche xD) je laissais échapper dans un gémissement lourd de plaisir alors qu'il en profita pour vicieusement insérer la sienne dans ma gueule. Il mélangeait savamment coup de langue, grignotage et gorge profonde avec un rythme désespérément lent, ce salopard d'amour me maintenait les hanches sur le lit alors qu'il me baisait la bouche, je laissais échapper des plaintes ajoutant des vibrations en complément pour sa pipe, mentalement je me promettais que lorsque je serais détaché c'était promis je le tuerais._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Mes yeux étaient révulsés de plaisir derrière mes paupières, inconsciemment je voulais attraper le cul d'Hunter pour le sucer plus activement et avoir une emprise sur lui aussi forte que la sienne sur moi. Mais il avait du lire mes pensées ou plus particulièrement compris mes intentions vu que les boucles de ceinture teintaient en signal d'alarme d'un Sexy Boy désespéré, il me retira son sexe de ma bouche dans un pop humide. Pour être sur que je ne tente rien de particulièrement stupide comme essayer de l'attraper avec ma langue alors que naïvement je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, il se remit dans le sens de la marche alors que je me tapais la tête contre l'oreiller mis au supplice de voir ma bite entrer et sortir indépendamment de ma volonté dans la bouche de mon amant.

- Hunty ... Hmmm ... Trop bon ! Prends la plus vite et plus profond ... Putain de bouche ... Oh merde !

Je me cambrais tant bien que mal alors que l'une de ses mains flattait mes bourses, en sueur je sentais la fin arriver à grand pas, je ne voulais pas venir comme une sorte de puceau mais la cadence lente qu'avait prit Hunter au début n'était plus si ralenti que ça. Je poussais des gémissements de plus en plus haché par des halètement anarchique, sucé, grignoté, léché, avalé encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Ma seule erreur fut de le regarder droit dans les yeux lorsque qu'il eut englouti ma queue profondément dans sa bouche, je donnais ma semence à mon amant dans un cri rauque.

Je reprenais mon souffle encore tout tremblant alors qu'Hunter m'interrompait afin de me faire partager ma saveur dans un long baiser.

- Tu n'as pas vu ce que je te réserve encore Shawny ! Me déclara The Game en me montrant sa virilité toujours dur, pulsante alors qu'il la colla contre ma cuisse en gémissant.

Il retourna fouiller vers mon entre-jambe, il déposa sous mes fesses un cousin pour me surélever. The Game déposa de multiples baiser sur mes hanches, me chatouillant et m'excitant à nouveau, il caressait de son autre mains le début d'une nouvelle érection. Il déposa de nouveau suçon sur ma peau, en commençant par le torse, je profitais de la proximité de son corps pour faire monter la pression en lui en frottant ma jambe contre sa queue remplie de passion. Puis une fois que sa marque était déposé il reprit sa place vers mon entrejambe à nouveau réveillé, il recommença à me masser tandis qu'il apposait sa marque sur ma hanche gauche. Mes hanches recommencèrent à se mouvoir dans sa main sans même qu'il ait décidé de me bloquer contre le lit.

- S'il te plait Hunty fais-moi l'amour !

Il taquinait mon entrée avec l'un de ses doigts en me fixant dans les yeux.

- J'ai attendu plus de six mois je peux encore me permettre d'attendre avant de te prendre Shawny-Baby.

Je me tortillais dans l'espoir d'un plus grand contact avec ses doigts, quitte à m'arracher les bras juste pour qu'il me prenne enfin, je n'en pouvais plus j'étais si pressé si désireux je le regardais avec des yeux de chiot.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Dis-je comme une prière.

En insistant bien sur la dernière demande avec un air plus déterminé que jamais peint sur le visage, Hunter semblait vraiment satisfait de mes supplications désespérés, qu'il enfonça délibérément un doigt me faisant gronder et me serrer autour de lui.

- Tu es si chaud quand tu supplies Shawny ... Me lança celui-ci d'un air complaisant. Tu en veux plus n'est-ce pas ?

Il bougeait son doigt en moi et frottait l'entrée avec un autre tandis que je bougeais contre sa main, je poussais un grondement presque animal lorsqu'il inséra le deuxième puis quelques minutes plus tard un troisième. Je basculais à nouveau la tête en arrière lorsqu'avec son autre main et sa bouche il recommençait à me prodiguer des caresses intimes, je gémissais et bougeais sentant ses doigts taper pile à l'endroit où il fallait.

- Putin Hunter plus vite ! Oh bon sang ! Oui comme ça ... Je vais ... Oh ... Putin Hunter t'arrête pas !

The Game riait alors que je me sentais venir dans sa bouche, je me contractais autour de ses doigts comme si c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour, j'étais rouge de honte et de plaisir, je tremblais de tout mon corps alors qu'il semblait satisfait de lui.

- Je te manquais à ce point là Shawny-Bab' ? Et si je pénétrais ce cul sexy maintenant qu'il est préparé et chaud pour moi ...

Perdu dans mon précédent orgasme je ne pu que lui répondre :

- Toujours chaud ... rien que pour toi ... Hunty ! S'il te plait !

Il pressa sa queue contre mon entrée et s'enfonça lentement, afin de pouvoir venir m'embrasser et pouvoir me dominer de tout son corps il souleva mes fesses profitant de ma souplesse pour me prendre en chandelle. Mes yeux se renversèrent derrière leurs orbites, j'haletais contre sa bouche avant de me joindre à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, je pinçais ses lèvres entre mes dents alors qu'il me pilonnait amoureusement.

- Tu es si serré et si beau quand tu te donnes à moi !

Je gémissais de plaisir contre sa bouche quand il accéléra son rythme, je moulinais les hanches contre lui et sentais que ma queue était encore plus raide que la dernière fois, prisonnière entre nos corps, je relevais le tête quand le rythme devint insoutenable en l'appelant, sourd de tout les bruits autour de moi.

- Tu aimes quand je te prends comme ça ... Tu aimes ça Shawny-Baby ! J'aime quand tu as besoin de moi ... Tu es si beau si magnifique quand tu es dans cet état.

- Hunter ! Merde ... trop bon ... Plus loin ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Je voulais briser les ceintures que me maintenaient injustement et l'obliger à aller plus profondément dans mes entrailles, je voulais qu'il me touche, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, j'avais soif de lui, je n'entendais même plus ce que je disais comme si j'étais coupé dans un autre monde là où le plaisir m'oppressé.

- Baise-moi plus fort ... si bon ... Hunty !

J'étais comme enragé complètement dingue, mes reins étaient en feu, j'avais l'impression d'être traversé par la foudre à chaque coups qu'il me donnait. J'avais cette pression qui était si forte ... Je ne tenais plus, je me cambrais dans un grand cri silencieux, lâchant ma jouissance alors je le sentais déposer son cadeau dans un grondement frémissant au plus profond de mon corps encore crispé de plaisir.

Hunter s'effondra juste à côté de moi alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, il détacha mes mains et massa mes poignets martyrisés pendant l'acte, je me lovais contre lui même si nous étions poisseux, je frissonnais malgré la chaleur contre son corps.

- Je t'aime si fort Hunty ... Dis-je à mi-voix.

Il m'étreignait contre lui m'embrassant tandis que je le caressais et l'embrassais doucement dans le cou. Il nous fit entrer sous les couvertures et le champs de bataille qu'était devenu notre lit.

- Je t'aime aussi Shawny ! Maintenant dors mon ange sexy tu ne tiens même plus ...

D'ailleurs je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase m'endormant comme un bien heureux, j'étais mort de fatigue comme si j'avais fait dix Wrestlemania de suite. Je suppose que Hunter était encore en train de me regarder avant de s'endormir aussi car je me sentais comme couvé du regard, je disais ça mais j'étais endormi alors qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Le seul hic au tableau c'est cette impression étrange au réveil d'un rêve qu'on vient de faire mais dont on ne se souvient pas et d'un courrier posé sagement sur l'oreiller de son amant.

_Shawn, _

_Je ne te mérite pas mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire, je veux à nouveau me rattraper comme durant notre nuit, reste tranquille ne te soucies de rien, __à ce soir, je t'aime !_

_Hunter de ton coeur. _

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Hunty-Muse : Shawn totalement soumis et dévergondé hurlant pour moi, on voit bien qui est le chef à la maison :)

Shawny-Muse : C'est pas moi qui ait craqué le premier je te signal !

Hunty-Muse : Et qui se frottait à moi avec un seul objectif ?

Shawny- Muse *se gratte la tête pour trouver une parade sans trop passer pour un idiot* : Et qui est tombé dans le piège ?

Hunty-Muse *souriant* : Dépravé ! Au faites tu as un message !

Shawny-Muse *regardant partout* : Où ça ?

Hunty-Muse se sauve !

Auteur : Navré les amis mais à suivre :p


	6. sont faites par curiosité

Merci à Nnyl pour sa petite review toute mignonne et à tous ceux et celle qui me suivent pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

D'ailleurs je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase m'endormant comme un bien heureux, j'étais mort de fatigue comme si j'avais fait dix Wrestlemania de suite. Je suppose que Hunter était encore en train de me regarder avant de s'endormir aussi car je me sentais comme couvé du regard, je disais ça mais j'étais endormi alors qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Le seul hic au tableau c'est cette impression étrange au réveil d'un rêve qu'on vient de faire mais dont on ne se souvient pas et d'un courrier posé sagement sur l'oreiller de son amant.

_Shawn,_

_Je ne te mérite pas mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire, je veux à nouveau me rattraper comme durant notre nuit, reste tranquille ne te soucies de rien, __à ce soir, je t'aime !_

_Hunter de ton coeur._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

J'étais déçu et en même temps intrigué, ce courrier posé à côté de moi sur l'oreiller d'Hunter, le fait qu'il soit parti si vite ce matin ... Était-il resté ici durant la nuit ? Je me laissais basculer sur le côté et plongeais mon nez dans le polochon de mon amant. J'inspirais et inhalais son odeur tout en fermant les yeux, je poussais un long soupire de soulagement en me rendant compte qu'il avait bel et bien dormi à côté de moi, alors pourquoi tout ce doute. Il m'avait écrit noir sur blanc qu'il comptait me faire une surprise ce soir non ? Alors pourquoi cette peur idiote comme quoi il aurait déserté le lit après nos ébats ... C'était tout simplement stupide et typiquement moi quand j'y pensais maintenant c'est idiot de penser à quelque chose qui finirait mal de toute façon. Je m'étirais tranquillement avant de retomber mollement dans le lit en étreignant l'oreiller contre moi, cette odeur d'eau de Cologne et de musque, elle n'appartenaient qu'à Hunter.

Je laissais apparaître un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres fines lorsque je vis à la porte de notre chambre des pétales, je secouais la tête en pensant à quel point Hunter était kitch dans son "Opération Re-Séduction", le bon vieux coup des pétales à suivre je soupirais joyeusement, je filais rapidement vers la douche avant de suivre les bouts de fleurs. Une fois parfaitement propre quoique un peu endoloris par le sport en chambre je suivais les pétales au sol, il en avait logé partout dans les escaliers ! Je descendais tranquillement et vu rapidement que les pétales se dispersait en trois secteurs différents, la cuisine, le salon et la sortie arrière de la maison. Je levais les yeux au ciel, comprenant d'où pouvait venir les pétales de rose. Je pris la première option qui venait à moi : la cuisine, tout simplement parce que je mourrais de faim ! D'ailleurs ça sentait bon, vraiment bon, j'ouvrais les portes battantes d'un style assez "cowboyesque" histoire de voir si mon Hunter se cachait dans la cuisine, mais à la place je fis juste que la table était recouverte d'aliment en tout genre.

Du gâteau au pommes, du lait, du jus d'orange frais, une rose et des cookies ... DES COOKIES ? Au chocolat merci mon dieu ! Des cookies fait maison, j'aurais dû m'en douter vu l'odeur malgré celle du gâteau mais là oh oui des cookies ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'en avait pas cuisiné. Je pris une assiette, gourmand comme je suis, m'empara d'une généreuse part de gâteau, de trois, quatre cookies qui me parlaient, un grand verre de lait et un autre de jus d'orange. Je regardais la pendule et apparemment j'avais bien besoin de me reposer il était dix heure. Je déjeunais et attrapais la rose apparemment rouge en plissant des yeux vers celle-ci, je l'avais vu bien plus sombre pourtant le soleil était déjà haut et finalement je la laissais retourner dans le petit vase avant de me saisir d'un autre cookie pour aller vers le salon.

Hunter m'avait préparé un kit de jardinage accompagné d'un petit mot affectueux :

_Je suppose que tu savais bien d'où pouvait provenir ces pétales de rose. _

_Pardonne-moi je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main pour te faire un beau chemin digne de l'amour que je te porte. _

_Et j'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête si tu aurais vu un chemin romantiquement pavé de tes caleçons. _

_Je te laisse de quoi entretenir le reste du jardin afin de t'occuper pendant une bonne heure, tu y trouveras deux ou trois trucs._

_Je t'aime,_

_Hunter._

Je suivais les pauvres pétales de rose plus ou moins rescapé du jardin avant de sortir de la maison et de découvrir qu'il était parfaitement normal. Je me sentais littéralement très con sur ce coup là, je me grattais la tête histoire de comprendre qu'Hunter s'était payé ma tête sur un papier scotché sur le banc de la véranda.

_Navré mon Sexy Boy, _

_je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire pour t'occuper, mais au moins tu as la satisfaction de voir que ton jardin est en forme._

_Tu ne devineras jamais d'où viennent ces roses._

Je lançais un regard autour de moi, puis survolant l'horizon je laissais tomber la recherche.

_La réponse ..._

_Regarde derrière le mot !_

Je m'exécutais naïvement et il était écrit :

_Je ne te le dirais pas ! :P_

_Je t'aime encore plus fort, ton Hunter._

Je me passais la main sur le visage en riant bêtement que j'étais vraiment un idiot, je rangeais les outils qu'il m'avait laisser dans la remise, au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose d'utile et je vis une petite boite blanche avec un autre mot.

_Félicitation ! _

_Tu as trouvé mon petit cadeau._

_Puisque je t'aime autant que tu aimes le Christ et que tu m'aimes moi, Hunter Hearst Hemsley, je te fais un petit cadeau qui à mon avis ne te quittera jamais plus._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !_

_Ton Homme._

Dans l'écrin il y avait une magnifique croix en argent et à son dos il y avait trois H finement gravés, elle était simple, mais pour moi elle était magnifique.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

J'étais maintenant à la WWE, je n'avais pas pu résister, j'étais bien trop curieux, Hunter était en train de superviser un projet pour le prochain pay per view avec tout les bookers et Vince, j'allais quand même pas lui pourrir sa journée et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais que ça à faire. J'avais reçu un message sur mon téléphone venant de CM Punk, il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de discuter à propos de Chris Jericho qui avait encore fait des siennes et qu'en tant que son "modèle" je pouvais plus ou moins essayer de le raisonner. J'étais dans le garage mais Punk ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? me demanda une voix que ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me tournais vers le détenteur de la voix avec un air faussement surpris.

- Hmm d'après un message Punk devait m'attendre ici, mais je suppose qu'il ne l'a jamais envoyé, n'est-ce pas Chris ? Dis-je un peu agacé.

- Belle déduction, à vrais dire j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il d'un air sûre de lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde me l'envoyer par colis au lieu de te servir de portables qui ne sont pas à toi ?

Il me lança un sourire éclatant avant de me répliquer :

- Mais te l'envoyer au risque que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains comme celle de ton cher Hunter ...

J'agrippais la veste scintillante de Jericho avant de le pousser contre ma voiture que j'avais laissé hier soir sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

- Pourquoi de mauvaises mains ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hunter a à voir là dedans ?

Il toucha doucement mes mains en soupirant.

- Shawn, il a tout à voir, si tu ne me crois pas regarde dans mon portable dans la section vidéo.

Je me sentais trembler de colère je lui lançais d'un ton mauvais.

- Donne-le moi !

À la place il le prit et me montra les images et les paroles qui me firent tout de suite regretter mon ordre.

_- Je suis à nouveau enceinte d'Hunter, malgré ce que tu lui as dis, tu ne vas quand même pas lui céder la compagnie ?_

_- Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait mais être avec ce merdeux de Michaels a été le pire choix de sa vie, il dirigera la WWE mais ..._

Jericho me fixait tout le long du court début de la révélation et il comprit ma réaction, il coupa la vidéo lorsque mon regard se détournait ailleurs et que mon poing entra en contact avec le toit de la voiture.

- Ils le font chanter Shawn. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à le faire coucher avec ...

- JE SAIS COMMENT ON FAIT DES GOSSES ! Éclatais-je de colère.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a fait ça pour toi ... Je sais qu'il t'aime mais cette connasse et son père profitent de son poste et de sa relation avec toi depuis des années avec cette histoire de gosses, légitimement ils sont des McMahon là n'est pas le problème, mais si Hunter n'obéit pas au doigt et à l'oeil alors c'est la fin de votre relation car l'affaire aurait été dévoilé au grand jour tout en arrangeant certain détail. C'est pas vraiment de sa faute, ils voulaient que ça casse entre vous deux ...

- PUTIIIN ! Grognais-je de douleur.

Je retenais mes larmes avec peine, alors c'était pour ça que ça n'allait plus entre nous l'éloignement dont je croyais être responsable ...

- Je sais où trouver la personne la plus apte à t'aider, Shawn d'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a envoyé vers toi, suis-moi.

Je partais avec lui avec un regard sombre et déterminé, bien-sur que non je n'en voulais pas à Hunter bien qu'il le méritait pour avoir fait ça, mais c'était surtout envers les McMahon que ma rage se tournait, que ce soit une génération ou une autre ils étaient tous des pourritures !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Voilà ma suite ! J'attends vos réaction car je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Avouez ? ^^


	7. ont deux faces

Merci de votre fidélité et des review trop choupi que vous m'avez laissé :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_- PUTIIIN ! Grognais-je de douleur._

_Je retenais mes larmes avec peine, alors c'était pour ça que ça n'allait plus entre nous l'éloignement dont je croyais être responsable ..._

_- Je sais où trouver la personne la plus apte à t'aider, Shawn d'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a envoyé vers toi, suis-moi._

_Je partais avec lui avec un regard sombre et déterminé, bien-sur que non je n'en voulais pas à Hunter bien qu'il le méritait pour avoir fait ça, mais c'était surtout envers les McMahon que ma rage se tournait, que ce soit une génération ou une autre ils étaient tous des pourritures !_

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

- Il y a une chose à savoir Michaels c'est que cette histoire doit rester confidentiel.

J'hochais la tête en le suivant, il m'arrêta brutalement dans un coin des coulisse et posa sa main contre ma bouche alors que je protestais.

- Si j'ai bien appris une chose depuis mon départ c'est qu'on est surveillé, comporte toi comme tu le veux mais sans en faire trop. Tu es déjà suspect en traînant ici alors que tu es en "vacances" ...

Je penchais la tête sur le côté en dégageant sa main de devant ma bouche, lâchant un soupir blasé.

- Combien de fois je dois le dire : je ne suis pas en vacances je suis retraité ...

Il me coupa rapidement la parole avec un sourire moqueur.

- Dis ça à d'autre, Shawn, c'était ou toi ou Hunter ou The Undertaker. Ta carrière ou la leur. La discussion d'Hunter avec Vince avant WrestleMania 26 a décidé de ton sort bien avant que tu le comprennes.

Je plissais les yeux, curieusement intrigué.

- Jericho c'est quoi encore ces histoires ?

Il recommença à me sourire plus gentiment, avant de m'annoncer :

- Hunter grâce à ton départ a eu le droit à plus de pouvoir dans les vestiaire que n'importe qui à condition que tu dégages sans faire d'histoire, c'était la condition de Vince afin qu'il devienne son héritier et c'était la condition d'Hunter pour continuer à vivre sa romance auprès de toi sans pour autant te faire souffrir. Le rapport avec The Undertaker c'est qu'il fallait quelqu'un de compétant et dans la moindre mesure qui ne te prendrais pas en pitié en t'achevant. Je dirais que si le DeadMan avait des sentiments humain le jour où votre dernier combat à eu lieu il aurait été bouleversé. Pour un mort il avait pourtant été très expressif ce soir là mais tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il t'a dit comme d'habitude.

- Malgré la stipulation il avait souhaité que je reste mais ... J'y avais mis mon honneur, ma carrière en jeu et les McMahon sont les juges, leurs paroles est irrévocable ... Enfin je croyais.

- Effectivement tu croyais. Fit Chris en me le chuchotant dans l'oreille. Ne restons pas ici Shawn.

Il m'attrapa la main avant de m'emmener jusqu'à notre nouvelle destination, il ne prit pas le soin de frapper car il savait qu'il était là.

Il faisait très chaud et très humide, un peu comme dans un sauna mais avec une lumière rouge et le grondement des machines en plus. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer alors qu'on avancé dans la pièce, j'étais pourtant sûr que ça ne pouvait n'être qu'un simple chaufferie mais cette ambiance plus ou moins glauque ... assez malsaine, comme le repère du diable me faisait frémir. Je me crispais et souhaitais à tout prix sortir de cette pièce d'ailleurs la main de Jericho me traînait littéralement parce que j'étais figé.

- Shawn Michaels ... Fit une voix grave et lente. Je suis à peine étonné de ta présence ici dans mon humble antre.

Nous étions arrivés dans une autre pièce plus rougeoyante que la précédente, dont la chaleur et l'humidité intense étaient étouffante, il y avait une sorte de trône lugubre ou un géant chevelu masqué était assis dessus.

- En même temps il me semble que tu ... heu ... Vous m'avez invité Kane. Je n'osais pas directement le regarder j'étais comme statufié devant cette image du passé, carrément choqué surtout lorsque je vis Chris Jericho dont l'apparence semblait plus juvénile à cette instant.

Celui-ci se déplaça tranquillement pour s'asseoir à côté du trône de Kane. La main du Big Red Monster se posa avec une remarquable délicatesse sur la longue chevelure du jeune Chris.

- On pourrait pas ouvrir une fenêtre j'ai l'impression de cuire ici. Dis-je naïvement bien que je le pensais.

Le rire de Kane était un vrai rafraîchissement, un rire plutôt sombre comme sa personnalité et son physique hors du commun, j'étais comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Dans toute ma vie je n'ai jamais ressenti une pression face à quelqu'un comme si c'était une vision de l'enfer qui se déroulait juste devant mes yeux.

- Shawny tu es si drôle, tu as l'air si troublé d'être ici, calme toi. Me fit presque tendrement Chris il se déplaça toujours au sol entre les jambes de Kane pour poser sa tête avec un air d'adoration.

La main du monstre rouge se glissa dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme assit parterre devant lui entre ses longues jambes.

- Si tu es ici Michaels, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je peux te rendre ton cher Hunter avant que le pire pour toi ne soit à venir ...

- Comment ça ?

Chris me lança un regard désapprobateur lorsque j'interrompis Kane, la Big Red Machine se mit à sourire sous son demi-masque avec un amusement non feint.

- En ce moment même mon cher grand frère possède quelque chose qui pourrait très certainement t'aider. Si tu avais ce fameux artéfact en ta possession et que tu t'en serais convenablement je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider sans aucun problème.

- Taker ou l'objet ? Et c'est quoi ce fameux objet ?

- L'objet en lui même est la clef qui te permettra de réaliser le souhait que recèle ton âme. Tu te souviens de cette sorte de bible que mon Frère possédait à cette époque, _Ministerium et Acerbus _?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça et de toute façon c'est totalement n'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les années 90 ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je suis chrétien ma religion et ma foi elles-même ne reconnaissent pas ce genre de chose.

Il éclata d'un rire qui me glaça sur place.

- Shawn Michaels ce livre va réaliser ton souhait le plus cher à condition que tu t'en empares. C'est celui qui l'utilise qui décide de faire le bien ou le mal avec, un livre reste un livre c'est comme tout ces faux prophètes qui déblatèrent des conneries au nom de la Sainte Bible. Ce n'est pas la faute du livre c'est celui dont il tombe entre les mains qui peut changer les choses, tu pourras l'employer pour faire le bien ou le mal selon ta propre initiative Shawn.

J'étais en plein doute perdu entre ma raison qui m'hurlait : "Ne fais pas ça Shawn, pense à ta foi, pense à Hunter !" et l'autre côté celui du Shawn Michaels furieux envers les McMahon qui s'était foutu de lui et de son amant.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre, si il y avait une chance d'obtenir un souhait pour qu'Hunter et toi soyez heureux tu voudrais la laisser passer ? Me demanda distraitement le canadien. Ce livre est une chance de faire payer les McMahon ...

- À condition que quoi ? Demandai-je perdu. Rien n'est gratuit et Taker ne me laissera jamais ce livre à porté de main.

- Mon frère ne sera pas "chez lui" j'ai préparé l'éventualité que tu acceptes de ne pas laisser les McMahon pourrir ta vie Michaels. En ce moment même mon grand frère doit être en train de discuter avec les hautes instance de la WWE pour son prochain grand combat. Mon petit Chris va te conduire à l'endroit ou le livre se situe, il ne pourra en aucun cas être auprès de toi lors du rituel il ne faudrait pas mélanger deux souhaits.

Il se leva de son trône plus imposant que jamais en pointant une autre sortie qui ne se trouvait pas là il y a deux minutes.

- Chris emmène-le faire ce qu'il a à faire, quand à toi Shawn Michaels, fais en sorte que ta petite prière se réalise. Maintenant disparais hors de chez moi avant que je te fasses sentir la chaleur véritable de l'enfer.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Je sais c'est kitch et pire que ça j'en ai bavé pour retrouver le nom du livre du Ministry of Darkness ^^

Mais aviez vous pensé à ce genre de situation ?


	8. sont douteuses

Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité c'est trop mignon de votre part, je vous envoie cette petite suite malgré une éternité d'attente :P

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_- Mon frère ne sera pas "chez lui" j'ai préparé l'éventualité que tu acceptes de ne pas laisser les McMahon pourrir ta vie Michaels. En ce moment même mon grand frère doit être en train de discuter avec les hautes instance de la WWE pour son prochain grand combat. Mon petit Chris va te conduire à l'endroit ou le livre se situe, il ne pourra en aucun cas être auprès de toi lors du rituel il ne faudrait pas mélanger deux souhaits._

_Il se leva de son trône plus imposant que jamais en pointant une autre sortie qui ne se trouvait pas là il y a deux minutes._

_- Chris emmène-le faire ce qu'il a à faire, quand à toi Shawn Michaels, fais en sorte que ta petite prière se réalise. Maintenant disparais hors de chez moi avant que je te fasses sentir la chaleur véritable de l'enfer._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Nous passions la porte très rapidement, enfin surtout moi car Chris semblait ravi de m'accompagner à nouveau dans mon nouveau périple dans lequel je me retrouvais plongé plus ou moins de force. J'étais rempli de peur, de doute et d'une terrible envie d'aller me rafraîchir les idées. Je regardais Chris qui avait reprit sont apparence initial et je me grattais la tête complètement étonné et surtout un air paumé sur le visage.

- T'étais pas plus ... jeune il y a deux minutes ?

Il éclata de rire devant mon air perdu alors que moi ça m'énervé plus qu'autre chose. Le fait que Kane soit en mode monstre démoniaque rouge et chaud bouillant, ainsi que Chris dans toute la splendeur et jeunesse dans l'espèce de sauna m'avaient fait réagir un peu en retard comme d'habitude.

- Shawny ... Dit-il en me tournant autour. C'est juste un aperçu des capacités du plus jeune des Brothers of Destruction, certes il n'a pas la puissance identique de l'Undertaker mais il me semble que ça pouvait te convaincre qu'il existe une puissance bien réelle et à ta portée pour régler tes problèmes non ?

Je poussais un soupir d'incompréhension et penchais la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- J'ai probablement halluciné, la chaleur et la peur ça fait un mauvais mélange ... et puis les soi-disant tour de magie c'est de la poudre aux yeux non ?

- Tu vis dans le déni Shawn mais quand tu auras le livre entre les mains, tu auras la certitude juste en face de toi. Si tu penses que ce que tu as vu est faux pourquoi me poses-tu la question.

Nous n'avions que très peu marché et le peu de ce que j'avais vu ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux couloirs des vestiaires de la WWE, il s'arrêta devant une porte sombre avant de soupirer.

- Je ne peux pas te suivre plus loin avant que tu ne fasses ce que tu as à faire. Tu as peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour revenir. Si tu doutes ne serait-ce que trop longtemps l'Undertaker va te trouver et là je ne serais pas en mesure de te sauver d'un bottage de fesses en règle, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis blond mais pas totalement stupide Chris ! Dis-je légèrement blasé.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid, il y avait cette ambiance malsaine de ténèbres dans cette pièce qui me donner envie de fermer les yeux et de prier pour que l'on vienne me sauver. Je me retournais vers la porte ma main s'approchant dangereusement de la poignée mais je me retournais pour jeter un oeil à travers la salle à l'ambiance morbide. Le livre était posé sur une grande table de pierre, je ne pouvais voir que lui, comme si il avait été posé là à l'intention du premier venu.

Je lançais à Jericho à travers la porte une phrase à peine complété :

- J'ai trouvé le livre mais ...

J'avais l'impression d'être seul dans un autre univers, car il n'y avait aucun son, aucune présence, aucune vie qui ne filtraient ici ou ailleurs, c'était un monde noir et glacial qui se tenait devant moi. Il y avait ce livre qui semblait m'appeler, taquiner mon esprit et me demander de l'ouvrir, j'avançais vers la table fixant le livre aux reliures dorées, mes poils étaient dressé sur tout mon corps.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Dans les bureaux de la WWE deux hommes s'affrontent à l'écart du monde._

- Le simple fait que tu trahisses Shawn pour les McMahon c'est plutôt bas de ta part Helmsley.

- Je n'ai ...

- Tu as couché avec sa fille, tu lui as fais des marmots ... Tu passes trois-quart de ton temps à tremper dans leurs affaires et tu deviens un membre important de la WWE juste parce qu'il te demande de laisser encore un peu plus ton si précieux Shawn ...

- D'où tiens-tu des conneries pareil Taker ! J'ai toujours été avec Shawn ! Vince a besoin de moi car je suis compétant, je suis le futur dirigeant de la WWE !

- Bravo Hunter, combien de temps il t'as fallu pour être aussi convainquant ? Saches que chaque pas que tu fais vers la WWE c'est une immense crevasse qui va ravager ton parfait tableau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Arrêtes les jeux d'esprits et les effets sons et lumières !

Un regard rempli de sombres promesses se glissa sur le visage grave du Deadman.

- Tu sais bien autant que moi que la famille McMahon n'est que poison, ils se sont servi de moi pour que Shawn parte, malheureusement il était déjà trop tard ! Quand je l'ai réalisé c'était la fin du match et toi tu avais déjà prit ta décision bien avant ça !

Le visage d'Hunter se crispa et devint rouge de colère.

- Tu insinues quoi ? Que j'ai été faible ? Que l'appât du poste m'a fait perdre la vision des choses ? Que je délaisse Shawn à cause de ça ? Mais pour qui tu te prends Deadman ? Sors immédiatement de ce bureau !

Un rictus de mépris apparu sur le visage de l'Undertaker et de toute sa hauteur il toisa le Roi des Rois.

- Ce que Hunter Hearst Helmsley souhaite devient ma priorité. Tu devras faire ton choix que ce soit dans la paix ou la souffrance ...

Le Deadman se retourna et sorti dans un silence mortel le correspondant parfaitement.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Comme un murmure incrusté dans mon esprit, le livre me soufflait une sorte de poème malsain.

_Ici il n'y a ni sauveurs, ni saints, ni dieux,_

_Aucune clémence pour te venir en aide. _

_La seule réponse ici bas sont les ténèbres._

_Le brave Shawn Michaels tombe des cieux,_

_L'espoir dans le livre corrompu, il plaide._

_Est-ce le chant des druides ? Suivra-t'il l'Ombre ?_

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Mwahaha ! Je suis une nouille/patate en poésie xD C'est pour ça que j'essais de faire un alexandrin en mode Maître Yoda de la part d'un bouquin maléfique ! lolilol

Je me demande quand même d'où je peux sortir ce genre de chose ^^

À suivre les amis !


	9. sont tapies dans l'Ombre

Ce soir j'ai l'inspiration, j'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions ! Alors je vais taper ce que je sens et vous donner un chapitre qui sera probablement décisif d'après la sombre prophétie. Que va-t'il se passer ? Qu'adviendra-t'il du séduisant Shawn Michaels ?

__O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o__

_Le Deadman se retourna et sorti dans un silence mortel le correspondant parfaitement._

_O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o_

_Comme un murmure incrusté dans mon esprit, le livre me soufflait une sorte de poème malsain._

_**Ici il n'y a ni sauveurs, ni saints, ni dieux,**_

_**Aucune clémence pour te venir en aide.**_

_**La seule réponse ici bas sont les ténèbres.**_

_**Le brave Shawn Michaels tombe des cieux,**_

_**L'espoir dans le livre corrompu, il plaide.**_

_**Est-ce le chant des druides ? Suivra-t'il l'Ombre ?**_

_O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o_

Plus je m'approchais de ce livre monstrueux, plus je me sentais comme happé dans les ténèbres, elles me glaçaient le sang autant qu'elles m'attiraient. Elles me demandaient dans une douceur malsaine de venir près de cet infâme bouquin ... _plus près_ ... _encore plus près_ ..._ toujours plus près_ ..._ si près_ ... Il était maintenant à la portée de mes mains tremblante, inexorablement tendues vers lui. Mes doigts frôlaient, effleuré délicatement la couvertures et les maléfiques gravures dorées. Il était si chaud, si doux, si envoûtant que mes scrupule à ne pas l'ouvrir commençait à disparaître au fur et à mesure que je gardais un quelconque contact avec le ténébreux objet.

Une voix sombre dialoguait directement avec mon esprit

_Je peux te rendre plus grand ..._

_Je peux faire de toi l'être le plus puissant ..._

_Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites ..._

_Je peux te donner la jeunesse sans contrepartie ..._

_Te faire gagner popularité, richesse, amour ..._

Mon corps tremblait comme une feuille, les mots que cette voix hypnotique et tentatrice me faisaient frémir de besoin.

_Tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est réciter cette formule ..._

- Mon dieux oui ...

Ma voix et mes gestes semblaient trahir un besoin monstrueux guidé par une envie insatiable que réclame l'humanité depuis des siècles. J'ouvrais le livre avec cette sensation étrange au nombril comme si on me l'aspirait ... Les pages du livres étaient entièrement blanches un peu comme si c'était comme si on m'empêchait de voir les noirs écrits.

_Cette formule n'est pas à la portée de ta vue Shawn Michaels ..._

Plus j'y pensais et moins je comprenais.

_Tu connais déjà cette formule, ton âme la sait ... _

_Elle l'énoncera comme étant ton voeux le plus cher ..._

_Vide ton esprit Shawn Michaels ..._

Mes mains étaient posées religieusement sur le livre ouvert alors que mes genoux s'affaissèrent au sol. C'est comme si j'étais en pilote automatique, totalement sous l'emprise de ce livre ensorcelé. Ma tête se pencha en avant et des mots d'une langue inconnu sortirent de ma bouche suivi de l'écho de la voix dans ma tête.

_Anail Nathrak._

_Dorthnei Diednei._

_Accepte le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ton sauveur._

_Bathnal nathra, de era._

_Laisse la pureté du Mal te guider._

_Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei._

_Anail nathrak, de era umbrana._

Mon corps était courbé comme dans une prière totale, seule mes mains restaient sur le lire. Avant d'entamer la répétition de la prière, je me sentais comme transporté, entouré par une vague, une couverture, douce et chaude de ténèbres qui pourtant me révulsaient il y a peu.

Ma voix sonnait comme un gémissement de plaisir alors que le rituel se poursuivait. Une fois la formule récitée, ma tête bascula en arrière tandis qu'un sourire mauvais courbait mes lèvres. Mes mains délaissèrent le livre et s'écartaient derrière moi, mes yeux bleu étaient noir. Je le savais ou du moins je le sentais car je voyais un monde comme jamais auparavant.

Puis, c'est comme si un trou noir me dévorait, me vidait, je poussais un hurlement de peur, d'incompréhension et basculais à terre dans l'inconscience et les convulsions.

Je me réveillais je ne sais pas combien de temps après à cause des grondements de la foudre et de la pluie qui tombait, tout ces sons me vrillaient les tympans et m'obligeait à me boucher les oreilles.

J'étais totalement paniqué.

"Shawn tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Qu'as-tu fait ?"

J'entendais des voix dans les vestiaires m'étant adressé, elles semblaient hurler mon nom.

- MICHAELS !

C'est comme si ils avaient un mégaphone et s'amusaient à me torturer avec, je levais mon regard vers une masse sombre non loin de la grande table ... L'Undertaker était là ... et il me regardait de ses yeux clair.

J'haletais et j'étais comme incapable de me lever, je rampais en le fixant d'un air terrorisé reculant jusqu'à la porte, affolé. Il avançait vers moi et les sons de ses bottes résonnaient comme la foudre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je pleurais, je n'avais jamais ressenti et reçu autant de chocs qu'en ce moment. Mon dos se colla contre la porte et je lâchais un cri désespéré.

Il était en face de moi, il s'accroupit et toucha mon visage avec ses grandes mains il murmura faiblement et se fut malgré tout un son apaisant à mes oreilles.

- Shawn Michaels, les circonstances et tes actes t'ont poussé jusqu'ici.

Je le regardais le regard larmoyant.

- Tout ce qu'il t'arrive et parfaitement normal ... Tout ira pour le mieux.

J'hochais la tête confus, je soufflais doucement :

- Je suis tellement désolé Taker ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai si peur ... Pitié pardonnez-moi !

Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux dorés alors que mon corps glissait contre son torse, je m'enfonçais prit par un sommeil mortel dans l'étreinte de la noirceur de ses bras. L'Undertaker glissa sa bouche près de mon oreille juste avant que je sombre.

- Perdre son âme n'est pas une chose aisé Shawn, mais tout est fini. Je serais là pour te guider, je suis ta réponse.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'effondrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Surprise ! Je sais c'est glauque enfin non je pensais bien que vous vous en doutiez, enfin peut-être pas de cette manière là.

Mais que pensez vous à propos de Shawn et de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Est-ce que quand vous aviez lu l'introduction vous aviez pensés à ce genre d'évènement ?


	10. commencent

Désolé pour l'irrégularité du postage de chapitre (est-ce bien français ? lol) mais j'étais un peu éparpillé depuis quelque temps mais c'est avec un grand plaisir et une immense joie que je vous poste ce tout nouveau chapitre :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Il était en face de moi, il s'accroupit et toucha mon visage avec ses grandes mains il murmura faiblement et se fut malgré tout un son apaisant à mes oreilles._

_- Shawn Michaels, les circonstances et tes actes t'ont poussé jusqu'ici._

_Je le regardais le regard larmoyant._

_- Tout ce qu'il t'arrive et parfaitement normal ... Tout ira pour le mieux._

_J'hochais la tête confus, je soufflais doucement :_

_- Je suis tellement désolé Taker ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai si peur ... Pitié pardonnez-moi !_

_Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux dorés alors que mon corps glissait contre son torse, je m'enfonçais prit par un sommeil mortel dans l'étreinte de la noirceur de ses bras. L'Undertaker glissa sa bouche près de mon oreille juste avant que je sombre._

_- Perdre son âme n'est pas une chose aisé Shawn, mais tout est fini. Je serais là pour te guider, je suis ta réponse._

_Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'effondrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

C'était pour moi un immense coma ainsi qu'un sommeil salvateur. J'étais bien, comme bercé par des eaux chaudes et sombres, sans couler ou me noyer. C'étais tellement doux comme si j'étais enfermé dans une perle de soie noire. J'étais si bien ... Je me retournais et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le ventre, passant mes bras sous l'oreiller contre ma tête avec un soupire lent et détendu.

Je me sentais en paix, à l'abris de toute la souffrance et la peur qui m'avaient assaillies plus tôt. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux, ne ressentant plus cette immense poids sur ma conscience.

- Comment te sens-tu Shawn ? Me demanda Taker.

Je m'étirais en baillant puis frottais mes yeux avant de regarder l'Undertaker avec une certaine tension, un sentiment étrange au fond de moi, toujours cette crainte.

- Comme quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ou que je ne suis plus ... Je ne sais pas, comme quelqu'un de perdu sans doute.

Il me regardait, m'observait de ses grands yeux vert légèrement cachés par ses cheveux sombre, j'en frissonnais.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop basse pour paraître assuré.

- Cela n'a aucune importance ici. Dit-il d'une voix sombre tandis qu'un silence mortel s'installait entre nous. Tu vas devoir l'abandonner, Shawn ...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ... Je ne peux pas ... Je ...

Même si j'étais assis, j'étais littéralement sur le cul, totalement choqué par cette annonce.

- Tu es devenu une Créature de la Nuit. Ton âme a été sacrifié pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu souhaites ...

Je sentais la colère me serrer les tripes.

- Si tu es ma réponse et si j'ai obtenu ce que je souhaite alors pourquoi je dois faire ça ! Je souhaitais de toute mon âme que tout s'arrange, que ...

- Parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix ! Tu es désormais inadapté au monde humain, il te blessera si tu n'apprends pas à te maîtriser et à écouter ta nouvelle nature ! Me répliqua le Deadman.

- Mais j'ai besoin de lui ! Dis-je à cran, maintenant debout face à lui.

- Tu as maintenant besoin de moi ... Dit-il d'une voix sombre abaissant sa tête en direction de moi faisant glisser des mèches sombre sur son visage.

Je tremblais de colère face à lui et continuais à ne pas l'écouter.

- Ne me force pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas !

Une colère si sombre si noire commença à monter en lui ses yeux vert clair étaient devenu émeraude et des veines contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Je me rassis les yeux écarquillés face à la stature imposante du démon

- Tu t'es vendu, tu as vendu ton âme ! Désormais que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes liés !

J'étais à nouveau à fleur de peau, tout tremblant comme un gosse, j'en avais presque les mêmes réactions.

- Mais je ne voulais pas ça ! Je voulais juste être heureux ... avec Hunter ... Comme avant.

Le Deadman poussa un long soupire ressemblant plus à grognement.

- Tu reviendras vers lui en temps voulu ... En attendant tu ne quitteras pas ce monde, tu ne me quitteras pas avant d'avoir maîtrisé ce que tu es !

- Une Créature de la Nuit ... Dis-je dans un soupire.

Je lui demandais d'une voix incertaine et tremblante.

- Alors, je suis à toi ?

Il ne m'adressa aucun un sourire compatissant ni même un regard rassurant à ces gestes et ce vide de réactions humaines je me sentais si faible et tellement perdu. C'est ainsi qu'il m'annonça la triste vérité.

- Tu es mien et cela pour l'éternité. C'est ton prix à payer, ton cadeau et la chance de changer ta vie à tout jamais.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il continua à me parler de sa voix grave.

- Tu souhaite avoir le bonheur, être à nouveau avec ... lui. Très bien ! Mais sache que chaque actes portent des conséquences ! Appends également qu'avec la perte de ton âme tu ne verras plus jamais la vie humaine du même oeil.

Il me montrait les alentours d'un geste ample et je pu enfin constater que ce que je voyais était différent de tout ce que je pouvais connaître.

- Comme tu le vois tu n'es pas à Medio le monde humain, mais à Umbra mon domaine dans le monde des ténèbres quand à mon frère, il possède Ignis. Ce sont des lieux appartenant au monde d'Inferno c'est le monde dit inférieur. Le monde supérieur appartient aux anges ou les êtres de lumière Elysium, ils te traqueront sans remords pour te "purifier", mais étant donné que tu n'as plus d'âme ils t'enverront dans des lieux bien pire que chez moi. Lança l'Undertaker ironique.

J'essayais de me faire à l'idée que je ne verrais pas mon monde avant très longtemps et je lui accordais un maximum d'attention.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir répondu à propos du temps que j'ai passé à dormir ?

- Le temps ici n'a aucune incidence sur Medio, tu peux vivre ici éternellement avant de retourner là-bas. C'est pour cela que je t'offre mon aide, mon domaine te servira à maîtriser ce que tu es devenus.

J'hochais la tête rapidement avant de demander :

- Tu es quoi comme ... démon ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien peut-être pour y lire quelque chose je clignais des yeux, déstabilisé.

- Je suis les Ténèbres, nos domaines montrent notre puissance à Inferno. Je suis l'une des puissances les plus imposantes de ce monde avec mon frère.

J'essayais de me reprendre et d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire mais c'était comme si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit auparavant ne voulait pas s'imprimer dans ma tête, je secouais la tête dans un pur déni.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Il posa ses grandes mains sur mes épaules comme pour essayer de rassurer, je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise à vrai dire.

- Tu vas le découvrir Shawn mais pour l'instant, prend cette boisson.

Il me tendit une coupe dont le liquide semblait être un mélange entre le rouge sang et le noir profond.

- Ça n'a pas l'air très catholique ... Dis-je en essayant de paraître plus détendu.

Un sourire discret apparu sur son visage, le genre de sourire rare qui trahissait un amusement.

- Elle t'aidera à découvrir qui tu es ainsi que certaine de tes capacités.

Je tendais doucement les mains vers la coupe la prenant délicatement et avant de la boire je fermais les yeux dégoûté par l'aspect du liquide. À peine avoir commencer à avaler, j'étais comme obligé de la boire totalement. Le produit semblait vouloir filer tout droit dans mon corps à peine après avoir été ingéré. La coupe semblait sans fin. Je buvais encore et encore, pour étanché une soif qui me brûlait la gorge et les entrailles et jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose pareil : une faim horrible, une faim abominable. Celle qui te courbe en deux et te fait perdre la tête, celle qui te rend tellement cinglé que lorsque tu vois un buffet comme à ce moment ou je venais d'apercevoir ce qu'il me fallait. Une immense table avec de nombreux fruits, des viandes à l'aspect délicieux, du pain et des verres rempli du même liquide. La main du Deadman accompagna mon dos afin que j'y aille, il ne m'a pas fallu deux gestes de ce genre pour que j'y fonce.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Un chapitre que je trouve un peu décevant car j'ai peur que les lieux ne joue pas une grande histoire, il faut que j'y réfléchisse ... En attendant j'attends vos avis et vos questions je serais peut-être en mesure de vous éclairer sans spoiler ^^


	11. se ressentent

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre fidélité ! (je crois que c'est une phrase que je ne dis jamais assez xD)

Pour répondre à _**Ignis**_ dont la réaction et sa curiosité m'a fait sourire. Pour le domaine du Big Red Monster et du Deadman, je n'avais pas réfléchi sur le coup à des noms dans une langue en particulier et au final je sais que le latin donne à un texte un côté assez religieux. Je voulais que le nom du domaine se rapporte aux capacités de celui qui le possède donc IGNIS et UMBRA sont apparues au final comme un clin d'oeil sympa à leurs pouvoirs et à toi : C'est fou ce que le hasard fait bien les choses xD

Je tiens aussi à remercier également à _**Sweety Nightmare**_ qui vient de poster sa première review toute mimi/adorable et toutes les lectrices ainsi que les lecteurs de l'ombre ^^

Sur ce je ne tiens pas à spoiler mon histoire alors j'écourte cette parenthèse pour vous livrer la suite :)

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Il me tendit une coupe dont le liquide semblait être un mélange entre le rouge sang et le noir profond._

_- Ça n'a pas l'air très catholique ... Dis-je en essayant de paraître plus détendu._

_Un sourire discret apparu sur son visage, le genre de sourire rare qui trahissait un amusement._

_- Elle t'aidera à découvrir qui tu es ainsi que certaine de tes capacités._

_Je tendais doucement les mains vers la coupe la prenant délicatement et avant de la boire je fermais les yeux dégoûté par l'aspect du liquide. À peine avoir commencé à avaler, j'étais comme obligé de la boire totalement. Le produit semblait vouloir filer tout droit dans mon corps à peine après avoir été ingéré. La coupe semblait sans fin. Je buvais encore et encore, pour étanché une soif qui me brûlait la gorge et les entrailles et jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose pareil : une faim horrible, une faim abominable. Celle qui te courbe en deux et te fait perdre la tête, celle qui te rend tellement cinglé que lorsque tu vois un buffet comme à ce moment ou je venais d'apercevoir ce qu'il me fallait. Une immense table avec de nombreux fruits, des viandes à l'aspect délicieux, du pain et des verres remplis du même liquide. La main du Deadman accompagna mon dos afin que j'y aille, il ne m'a pas fallu deux gestes de ce genre pour que j'y fonce._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

C'est comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des siècles, j'avais faim, si faim et désespérément soif. Il m'en fallait plus, tellement plus ! Je ne pouvais plus me raisonner, ni contrôler mes gestes. J'avançais rapidement vers la table alors que l'Undertaker me suivait du regard puis physiquement m'encourageant à y aller, donnant raison à l'appel du ventre qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était sans un regard pour qui que ce soit et avec frénésie que je saisissais le premier plat sous la main : les fruits. Je commençais à les dévorer, balançant les pépins et les divers trognons à travers la pièce pour mieux en prendre d'autre. Les quelques fruits ne m'avaient pas rassasier, j'avais même l'impression que c'était encore pire !

- Prend tout ce qu'il te faut Shawn. Fit presque avec douceur le Deadman dans mon dos.

Je levais la tête en l'air en soufflant entre mes mains avant d'attraper les petits pains et de les engloutir de la même manière mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Je saisissais un pichet avant de le vider d'une traite ou presque, je regardais partout essoufflé, mais affamé comme jamais. Je glissais à côté de la table me tenant le ventre en grondant de colère et de désespoir.

- Merde j'ai si faim ! Pourquoi ça ne me fait rien ... Dis-je en haletant.

Je fixais à nouveau l'Undertaker qui ne pipait mot préférant me regarder à terre puis se diriger vers la table pour prendre un plat. Je poussais un grondement presque animal, il m'énervait lui et son silence alors que j'avais besoin de comprendre ! Je me relevais avec ma main droite griffant la table au passage alors qu'il reculait une goutte tomba sur ma joue. J'étais enfin à nouveau debout je frottais mon visage avant de jeter mon dévolu sur la viande qu'il avait placé non loin de moi. Je penchais la tête de curiosité, elle était crue, elle était si rouge. Il y avait du sang sur ma main, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de saisir un morceau dans l'assiette et de le presser. Je léchais ma main avant d'avaler le liquide pourpre et d'attraper les morceaux pour en soustraire un peu plus avec ma bouche. Je retombais à genoux le morceau entre les dents en me basculant en avant et arrière.

Sans un bruit le Démon de l'Ombre se glissa derrière moi, m'enlaçant contre son torse puis m'arracha le morceau de viande de la bouche avec sa main droite et plaça son poignet gauche entaillé contre ma bouche. Un flash dans mon esprit apparu quand j'agrippais son poignet pour mieux boire, le goût était semblable à celui du sang quand je venais de lécher ma main. S'était-il ouvert exprès dans le but que je sois attiré plus facilement vers le plat qu'il venait de me mettre en évidence ? Je m'enfonçais plus contre lui dans un gémissement primaire serrant de plus en plus son bras contre moi.

- C'est bon n'est-ce pas Shawn ? Me glissa-t'il à l'oreille.

Oh putain oui, c'était bon ! Je fermais les yeux laissant échapper des larmes en grognant avide de sang, de son sang. Pourtant, il retira son poignet disparaissant de derrière mon dos dans un souffle froid. Il était dans les ténèbres et partout à la fois, sa voix ricochait contre les murs dans un écho il me lança :

- Il m'a fallu une coupe avec un peu plus de sang que la moyenne pour connaître tes besoins et lorsque tu as bu les pichets contiennent une infime quantité de mon sang je savais déjà que tu en voudrais bien plus.

Je me couchais à terre léchant mes doigts et mes ongles recouvert de son sang dans un sourire malsain. Il changeait d'endroit à chaque phrase s'amusant de mes gestes lorsque je cherchais à le retrouver, il était à gauche.

- Je te donnerais plus de sang.

En haut.

- Je t'apprendrais. Tu deviendras à nouveau Shawn Michaels, celui que tu étais il y a longtemps.

À droite.

- Tu aimerais la nouvelle vie que je t'offre ...

Il apparue derrière moi et il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Plus de contrainte de vie ou de mort, plus de vieillesse, plus de souffrance. Je te suis désormais indispensable autant que toi pour moi ...

Je me retournais contre lui enlaçant son corps contre le mien. Il posa sa main contre ma tête en retour puis brutalement j'hurlais de douleur.

- Tu amorces la seconde phase de ton changement. Ce n'est plus comme la perte de ton âme, ton corps change !

Et dans un grand sourire il m'expliqua :

- En m'offrant ton âme tu as restauré mes pouvoirs sur Medio, tu as réveillé la puissance du mal en moi et en cadeau je fais de toi celui que tu as toujours souhaité.

Je serrais son corps désespérément contre le mien, luttant de toutes mes forces contre une force invisible plus violente que la dernière fois. Ce qu'il me disait ne me semblait d'aucune importance je sentais mon sang bouillir, ma peau brûler ou fondre.

- Pitié ça fait mal !

Je me jetais contre le sol, convulsant dans la douleur, la vision troublée et rougie par le feu me dévorant. Je griffais le sol m'arrachant quelques ongles au passage puis me griffait la peau jusqu'au sang. Doucement il s'approcha de moi et je me sentais happé par les ténèbres pour me retrouver plongé à moitié dans l'eau.

- Une fois dans l'eau tu te sentiras mieux Shawn.

- Est-ce que je suis obligé de te croire ? Lançais-je la voix cassée par la douleur.

Elle m'apaisait, je le sentais mais j'étais bloqué par un étrange sentiment, j'avais peur, peur de souffrir alors que lui-même m'avait conseillé de manger tout ce qu'il me fallait, il m'avait fait boire son sang.

- Tout ira mieux Shawn, cesse de réfléchir inutilement. L'eau te soulagera, fais-moi confiance !

La voix de l'Undertaker était inflexible, elle me donnait des ordres et je souhaitais y répondre en espérant y voir une promesse. Jeserrais mon propre corps entre mes bras, le fixant avec un regard larmoyant. Lentement je fis glisser mes mains dans le liquide cristallin sentant des picotements sur toutes les surfaces immergés. Je me laissais couler délicatement dans la source jusqu'à être totalement sous l'eau. Je frottais les zones de mon corps ou je sentais comme une sorte de petites décharges électriques me piquer. L'eau n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide, au contraire, elle était douce et apaisante. Une fois que toutes les horribles sensations disparu ainsi que les picotements, je me relevais et sortais du liquide en frottant mes yeux.

J'avançais lentement alors qu'un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres, il ne tendit pas ses bras pour que je me jette à l'intérieur comme dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose et les comédies romantiques à trois sous. Ce fut moi-même qui décida de me blottir contre lui, de sentir sa présence pour être rassuré, de le sentir envelopper ses grands bras autour de moi et de me dire de sa voix grave :

- Comment te sens-tu à présent, Shawn ?

Je levais la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire doux et malicieux.

- Vivant ...

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

À suivre !

Aujourd'hui j'ai écrit trop de choses pour ne rien dire j'ai l'impression de vous raconter une longue, très longue histoire et de vous faire terriblement languir comme ce n'est pas permis.

Mais j'espère juste que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop glauque, je suis glauquesque mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait le pire du glauque xD

Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez toujours me les poser je vous répondrais sans pour autant spoiler une quelconque suite (Je suis méchante, mais je veux préserver un tout petit peu de suspens é_è')

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience (il faut bien l'avouer lol)

J'espère également vous revoir très bientôt :D


	12. font surface

Je ne vous remercierais jamais trop pour votre fidélité. Je sais, je radote un peu, beaucoup même, mais je suis très satisfaite que mon histoire vous intéresse.

D'ailleurs il va y avoir un tournant dès ce chapitre, car vous montrer un entrainement puis les résultats ensuite ce n'est pas intéressant alors ce chapitre sera une sorte de transition, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera inutile loin de là une idée pareille, c'est un chapitre tout aussi important que les précédents ! Je vous laisse le découvrir :D

Amusez vous bien ^^

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_La voix de l'Undertaker était inflexible, elle me donnait des ordres et je souhaitais y répondre en espérant y voir une promesse. Jeserrais mon propre corps entre mes bras, le fixant avec un regard larmoyant. Lentement je fis glisser mes mains dans le liquide cristallin sentant des picotements sur toutes les surfaces immergés. Je me laissais couler délicatement dans la source jusqu'à être totalement sous l'eau. Je frottais les zones de mon corps ou je sentais comme une sorte de petites décharges électriques me piquer. L'eau n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide, au contraire, elle était douce et apaisante. Une fois que toutes les horribles sensations disparu ainsi que les picotements, je me relevais et sortais du liquide en frottant mes yeux._

_J'avançais lentement alors qu'un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres, il ne tendit pas ses bras pour que je me jette à l'intérieur comme dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose et les comédies romantiques à trois sous. Ce fut moi-même qui décida de me blottir contre lui, de sentir sa présence pour être rassuré, de le sentir envelopper ses grands bras autour de moi et de me dire de sa voix grave :_

_- Comment te sens-tu à présent, Shawn ?_

_Je levais la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire doux et malicieux._

_- Vivant ..._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Pour moi il s'est écoulé pas loin de deux ans, c'était long pour un mortel, pour un démon en revanche, c'est une vie comme une autre. Enfin non, entre temps j'ai développé des capacités que des humains ne pourraient pas effleuré du bout des doigts et j'ai également appris à me maîtriser, mais Taker m'avait souvent dit que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail et que même si nous sommes éternels nous avons toujours à découvrir sur nous-mêmes.

J'ai eu peur que sur Medio, quand j'y retournerai très bientôt, que le monde ait changé, que Taker m'avait menti pour que je reste éternellement auprès de lui. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je suis parti y faire un tour, sans qu'il s'en rends compte ... Au final c'est probablement une idée idiote de ma part, je n'étais pas encore prêt Taker me l'avais bien dit.

À Medio tout semblait appétissant, enivrant et troublant, sans même regarder je sentais toutes ses fragiles présences humaines auprès de moi qui avait beau continuer leur route comme d'habitude. J'avais choisi de retourner à San Antonio parce que je savais que chez moi il y aurait Hunter qui serait là, mais quelque chose avait changé, des affiches avaient été collés aux murs et aux poteaux. Quelqu'un avait disparu ? J'approchais doucement. Merde ! Mais c'était moi ! Je trouvais un journal et je différenciais la date sur l'affiche et qui lui afin de savoir combien de temps c'était écoulé. Deux mois, deux putain de mois, assez pour faire redouter le pire à Hunter et à tout mon entourage ! Merde ! Je me retournais et je fis face à mon reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin j'étais devenu si différent ...

Je repartais directement Inferno je ne pouvais pas retrouver Hunter dans une colère pareille, je ne voulais même plus voir Taker, j'allais directement à Ignis pour essayer de me calmer et de comprendre.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

J'apparaissais brutalement dans le domaine de Kane afin que je puisse évacuer ma rancoeur à propos du tour de l'Undertaker.

- Shawn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il m'a menti Chris ! Il avait dit que le temps à Inferno s'écoulait différemment sur Medio ! Dis-je frustré.

Il me fit entrer dans l'immense bibliothèque acajou puis attrapa ma main et me laissa m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de lui.

- Bon sang je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Grondais-je en serrant les poings.

- Tu sais, il ne t'a pas vraiment menti ... essaya Chris.

- J'en ai rien à cirer ! Tu comprends ça Chris ? Il aurait dû me dire la vérité ! Hurlais-je. Faire un mot d'excuse comme quoi je serais indisponible pour une raison ou une autre c'était trop dur ?!

Il poussa un long soupire essayant de se détendre puis me fit un signe discret, mon regard se remplissait de culpabilité.

- Pardon si j'avais su ...

- Tu sais, Taker est peut-être démoniaque pour certain et totalement imprévisible tu as vécu avec lui pendant longtemps, moi je n'aurais probablement pas cette chance avec Kane pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment.

Jericho me prit l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Changeons de sujet tu veux bien ? Me déclara celui-ci.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

(Un mois après ma visite)

Trois mois, trois mois sans Shawn. Mon Shawny !

Je quittais mon bureau exténué comme tous les soirs, comme d'habitude.

Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelles, à part des histoires comme quoi il l'aurait vu en Italie ou dans le désert, mais rien de concret ... Je ne comprends pas tout semblait aller mieux entre nous, nous étions redevenus un vrai couple après mes conneries. Et si il savait pour lui et Stéphanie ?

Je saluais les employés avant de quittait le bâtiment.

Est-ce qu'il avait disparu à cause de moi ?

D'un coup je tournais vivement la tête à droite, mais je ne compris que trop tard qu'une voiture venait de me percuter alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Le conducteur laissa sa voiture en panique total appelant de l'aide à s'en péter la voix.

_Si tu es mort Shawn je t'en prie attends moi ..._

Je n'avais pas mal, j'avais juste un peu froid, je commençais à voir flou quand je vis un visage familier penché au-dessus de moi et d'un coup je me sentais partir.

Il y avait cette intense lumière et cet endroit étrange ...

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Trois mois sur Medio s'était écoulé après ma visite, ça faisait donc trois ans de vie à Inferno, Taker avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que j'aurais dû oublier Hunter et de ne plus jamais le revoir avant que je sois prêt. Je m'étais fait à cette idée c'était bien pour ça que je n'étais pas parti du domaine d'Umbra. J'étais devenu en cinq ans un être totalement à part, si j'avais un coeur il battait pour deux êtres depuis.

Oh ! Et si je vous racontais dans tous les sens du terme à quel point j'ai pu prendre mon pied ?

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Désolé c'est un chapitre court bizarre et court² xD

Mais j'espère au moins qu'il vous a intrigué et que vous me raconterez ce que vous pensez pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	13. sont du passé

Je vous ai laissé sur un chapitre bien étrange il faut l'avouer d'ailleurs il était rapide ! Mais il vous a probablement mis l'eau à la bouchexD

Alors, je vais tenter de vous éclairer avec cette suite !

Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs (du moins lectrices) comme

**xx-drhousedu31-xx** **- Sweety Nightmare - Ignis -Nnyl **et tous ceux qui lisent silencieusement !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Trois mois sur Medio s'était écoulé après ma visite, ça faisait donc trois ans de vie à Inferno, Taker avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que j'aurais dû oublier Hunter et de ne plus jamais le revoir avant que je sois prêt. Je m'étais fait à cette idée c'était bien pour ça que je n'étais pas parti du domaine d'Umbra. J'étais devenu en cinq ans un être totalement à part, si j'avais un coeur il battait pour deux êtres depuis._

_Oh ! Et si je vous racontais dans tous les sens du terme à quel point j'ai pu prendre mon pied ?_

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

En cinq ans de vie à Inferno, dans le domaine d'Umbra auprès de Taker, je n'avais jamais autant appris que dans quinze ans de ma vie, ce n'est pas des choses telles que lire ou écrire. C'était des choses en moi qui dormaient depuis longtemps. Je lui en avais tellement voulu à propos de ma disparition sur Medio et pendant trois ans il a tout tenté pour faire en sorte que je sois heureux auprès de lui. Il me faisait voir le monde auprès de lui et en échange, il me laissait une grande liberté c'est comme ça que j'ai pu reprendre contact avec les miens.

Ils étaient morts d'inquiétudes et désespérés ça me faisait limite jouir de sentir leurs sentiments à mon égard même par courrier ou par téléphone, car oui je n'avais pas pris le soin de les retrouver physiquement. Mais qu'auraient-ils dit en me voyant ? J'avais l'air d'avoir en tout et pour tout une trentaine d'années comme si j'étais revenu des années 90 vous imaginez ? Beau, blond, musclé, la peau dorée et un corps de rêve, le sourire ravageur, le regard taquin ... HBK dans toute sa splendeur !

La première fois que je les ai contacté c'était par téléphone, c'est Punk qui avait reçu l'appel. Je voulais l'avoir pour savoir pourquoi Hunter ne me répondait ni au bureau ni même à la maison. Punk ne se laissait pas démonter il voulait comprendre pourquoi j'avais disparu alors je lui lançais troublé que j'avais traversé une expérience qu'Hunter n'aurait jamais dû avoir à subir et que ça ne concernait que lui et moi pas Punk.

Il m'avait répondu sèchement que je ressemblais de plus en plus à Jericho et qu'Hunter n'avait jamais été autant bouleversé de toute sa vie et qu'il y a environ trois mois il a été mortellement fauché. À cette réponse je n'avais pas répondu, j'avais le souffle coupé, j'avais immédiatement laissé mon téléphone tombé par terre.

Dans ma tête un tas d'images défilaient, celle où je vivais avec Hunter, le grand bonheur, les joies et les peines. Puis mon changement parce qu'avec lui tout était parti en pâté à cause des McMahon. Ensuite, ma nouvelle vie avec Taker et toutes les folies que j'avais pu faire tout ce que je n'aurais jamais fait dans une vie "normal", une vie débauché après deux ans d'un apprentissage pour me maîtriser afin que sur Medio je n'en vienne pas à m'autodétruire. Une vie faite de sexe et de sang, prendre du plaisir avecma future proie avant de la vider totalement c'était devenu comme une drogue. Mais Taker était là ainsi que Kane et Chris, ils faisaient en sorte de soulager mes pulsions j'ai vécu tout cela pendant suite à la découverte de ma disparition durant deux mois sur Medio. Si je devais calculer mes conneries ça faisait deux ans d'apprentissage puis la découverte suivie d'un an et demi d'intense débauche et pour finir un retour à une certaine stabilité.

Taker était sorti à nouveau, il me disait que lui, il pouvait se permettre de passer à Medio parce qu'il le fallait que lui aussi avait des choses à comprendre alors il m'avait laissé partir. Voyant à quel point je me sentais mal, il avait ses yeux clairs posaient sur moi avec une certaine tristesse. Il avait disparu sur Medio avant que je ne lui dises quoi que ce soit.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_Le conducteur laissa sa voiture en panique total appelant de l'aide à s'en péter la voix._

**_Si tu es mort Shawn je t'en prie attends moi ..._**

_Je n'avais pas mal, j'avais juste un peu froid, je commençais à voir flou quand je vis un visage familier penché au-dessus de moi et d'un coup je me sentais partir._

_Il y avait cette intense lumière et cet endroit étrange ..._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Un homme était penché au-dessus de moi, il m'était familier, il m'encourageait à tenir.

- Accroche-toi Hunter !

Mais c'était dur, je me sentais partir, il y avait cette lumière intense et d'une beauté ... D'un coup je n'étais plus au milieu de cette route, j'étais debout au milieu d'une grande citadelle de marbre blanc et la personne penchée au-dessus de moi était là.

Je regardais les lieux d'un air hagard, hébété et émerveillé, j'avais reconnu cet homme, lui qui avait veillé sur moi rien qu'à sa voix.

- Bienvenue à Elysium Hunter, ne craint rien tu es en sécurité. Tu te trouves dans la grande citée de Caelestis.

- Punk ... Est-ce que je suis mort ? Demanda le Roi des Rois d'un air perdu.

Il me fit un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi, mais cela dépend de ton choix.

Je regardais partout étonné et je palpais mon corps pourtant bien solide.

- Je ne comprends pas ...

Cm Punk posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du manieur de Sledgehammer.

- Tu peux rester en vie en rejoignant les anges ou alors goûter au repos éternel en passant de l'autre côté.

Mon visage s'éclaira de bonheur.

- Alors, je rejoindrai Shawn ... Il est là n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose si Shawn était décédé il aurait directement transité vers Elysium, mais il est introuvable ici ... Il doit être en vie je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire un choix ...

J'attrapais le pauvre Punk face à moi pour le serrer dans mes bras laissant exploser ma joie.

- Shawn est en vie alors ! Je ne veux plus mourir, il faut que je le retrouve ! Aide-moi Punk.

La mine joyeuse du jeune homme me transperça le coeur.

- En choisissant de rejoindre la citadelle tu deviens non seulement un ange, mais un aussi ton propre guide, tu le retrouveras sois-en certain.

Je brillais de milles éclats sous le sourire paisible de Punk puis il y eut comme un battement et j'étais sur la route à nouveau conscient et en pleine santé et Punk au-dessus de moi.

- Merci Seigneur ... Dis-je dans un murmure.

Le monsieur qui s'affolait autour de nous avait appelé les secours, d'après lui le fait que je sois à nouveau conscient tenait du miracle. Le pauvre homme était totalement bouleversé.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Surprise ! Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser sur un tel chapitre hein ? Celui-là complète le chapitre précédent sous forme de POV de Shawn puis d'Hunter j'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu et que je n'ai pas été trop prévisible :)

Bon il reste quand même un peu court et il n'est pas très détaillé sur certain point que je ne souhaite pas encore divulguer, mais au moins il est beau et en plus il est disponible rien que pour vous ! xD


	14. se retrouvent

J'ai adoré vos réactions après ce précédent chapitre, je savais qu'il vous plairait mais pas à ce point, je vous remercie toujours de votre fidélité et je vous laisse lire la suite maintenant.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_- Tu peux rester en vie en rejoignant les anges ou alors goûter au repos éternel en passant de l'autre côté._

_Mon visage s'éclaira de bonheur._

_- Alors, je rejoindrai Shawn ... Il est là n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose si Shawn était décédé il aurait directement transité vers Elysium, mais il est introuvable ici ... Il doit être en vie je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire un choix ..._

_J'attrapais le pauvre Punk face à moi pour le serrer dans mes bras laissant exploser ma joie._

_- Shawn est en vie alors ! Je ne veux plus mourir, il faut que je le retrouve ! Aide-moi Punk._

_La mine joyeuse du jeune homme me transperça le coeur._

_- En choisissant de rejoindre la citadelle tu deviens non seulement un ange, mais un aussi ton propre guide, tu le retrouveras sois-en certain._

_Je brillais de milles éclats sous le sourire paisible de Punk puis il y eut comme un battement et j'étais sur la route à nouveau conscient et en pleine santé et Punk au-dessus de moi._

_- Merci Seigneur ... Dis-je dans un murmure._

_Le monsieur qui s'affolait autour de nous avait appelé les secours, d'après lui le fait que je sois à nouveau conscient tenait du miracle. Le pauvre homme était totalement bouleversé._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Même si je n'étais plus doté de mon âme, mon coeur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je le sache ! Je devais en être sûr ! Hunter n'avait ... Hunter n'avait pas pu mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Il avait pas le droit ! Pas en désespérant ... Il était la dernière frontière entre mon humanité et ce que j'étais devenu ... Il ne pouvais pas m'abandonner si vite dans les ténèbres.

Je m'étais directement téléporté chez nous, la maison semblait si vide ... Je commençais à paniquer et même à pleurer, j'avais mal. Mal dans mon coeur ...

- HUNTER ! Hurlais-je dans le salon.

Mes yeux scrutaient la pièce et tombèrent sur un cadre ou nous étions dessus, j'avais mal tout autant que lors de ma transformation. Je laissais échapper un cri douloureux, j'étais comme brisé et perdu dans le noir, lui qui avait toujours eu le don d'être présent pour moi ... il n'était pas là ... Et ne le sera jamais plus maintenant.

- Tu peux pas être mort ... M'effondrais-je à genoux sur le sol.

J'avais envie de détruire cette maison, elle ne présentait que trop de souvenir, elle me faisait du mal plus que de bien. Je laissais sortir un hurlement de douleur frappant le sol avec mes poings.

- Shawn ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Les ténèbres faisaient entièrement partie de moi, grâce à elles je pouvais aller n'importe où que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais d'immenses soupçons. Shawn lui recommencer à éprouver une seconde forme d'humanité, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais j'aimais le fait qu'avec moi il s'abandonnait à sa véritable nature. Probablement parce que je possédais son âme ... Non il y avait bien quelque chose, je pouvais le sentir, nous étions liés, une nouvelle relation était établie entre nous avec le temps, la patience que j'ai pu lui accorder le fait de vivre à Inferno l'avait transformer en un être que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Plus beau, plus intelligent, plus sombre et plus ... attachant.

Je laissais échapper un sourire amusé et sombre. Shawn m'avait beaucoup aidé, il m'avait offert son âme, restauré des pouvoirs que j'avais perdu après le Ministry et fait naître en moi des sensations que je n'avais jamais connues. Mais Hunter avait disparu, j'avais vu l'accident. Ce genre scène qui, pour moi, relevait du quotidien me laissais un arrière goût écoeurant dans la bouche. Une âme errante que j'aurais pu collecter si aisément et absorber pour augmenter ma puissance et mon emprise sur tout ce qui m'appartenait, mais un ange dès plus surprenant avait eu la ferme intention de voler mon repas : CM Punk auprès d'Hunter et son fidèle Cena qui me surveillait non loin de là.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui me perturbait c'était bien la suite des évènements, Hunter venait de confirmer mes doutes, Shawn allait m'être arraché si je n'intervenais pas d'ici peu.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Je sursautais étonné, heureux et en larmes aussi. Hunter ! C'était ça voix ! Je me retournais, même si c'était une illusion je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Enfer, qu'il était beau ! Il semblait aussi jeune que moi, mon regard s'était apaisé, adouci à sa vision.

- Hunter ... dis-je dans un murmure. Je suis tellement ...

- Désolé ? Me lança celui-ci en croisant les bras.

J'approchais doucement mais quelque chose en moi m'alertait de sa présence.

Son regard semblait se troubler, une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue. Un sourire immense apparu sur mon visage, il était si beau, si blanc, si pur ! Malgré l'alerte au fond de moi je voulais sentir sa lumière.

- Alors c'était vrai ... Shawny ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi ...

Je penchais la tête d'un air curieux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si triste en me regardant. Une sorte de flamme s'était allumé en moi, avec cette excitation devenue familière avec le temps.

- Fait quoi ? Demandais-je à mon Hunter. Regarde moi, je suis toujours pareil !

Lentement il s'approcha de moi, mais mon corps ressentait vraiment quelque chose de néfaste lorsqu'il venait vers moi.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Shawn, tu dois lui échapper, tu seras pardonné et on pourra enfin être heureux. Je t'en prie Shawn fais-le pour moi ! Me supplia soudainement Hunter.

Je tournais vivement la tête sentant que Taker venait d'apparaître dans la même pièce.

- Shawn ne le suit pas ! Il a été enrôlé par les anges, ils ne pourront rien pour toi ... M'ordonna le Prince des Ténèbres.

Mon coeur "humain" voulait suivre les douce parole d'Hunter mais mon âme vibrant à l'intérieur du Deadman me rappelait ma sombre promesse, soudainement une haine sans nom me transperça lorsque d'autres anges étaient apparus dans la pièce dans l'unique but de m'arracher à Taker.

- Si tu es un ange alors passe ton éternité à prier et me pardonner si ça peut te soulager, mais ne t'attends plus à me revoir ! Retourne voir ta garce de femme, ton précieux salopard de beau père et ta progéniture pourrie !

Je crachais ses paroles comme du venin, une rage que j'avais trop longtemps réprimé endormi par sa douce lumière venait de surgir comme une éruption volcanique suite aux intrusions angélique qui affolait mes sens démoniaque. Je saisissais le bras du puissant démon à côté de moi dans un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il nous ramenait à la maison.

Je vis une sorte de tendre compassion et de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hunter et ça me donnait beaucoup de plaisir autant que ces nombreuses nuits ... Une fois chez nous Taker me prit à l'écart.

- Tu as compris pourquoi c'était dangereux. Me demanda d'une voix grave le Deadman.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Prochain chapitre bientôt !

J'attends vos réactions et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu tout de même !


	15. depuis des nuits

Ce soir je sens l'inspiration ! Une belle inspiration ! Et je vais vous en faire profiter avec cette suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_- Si tu es un ange alors passe ton éternité à prier et me pardonner si ça peut te soulager, mais ne t'attends plus à me revoir ! Retourne voir ta garce de femme, ton précieux salopard de beau père et ta progéniture pourrie !_

_Je crachais ses paroles comme du venin, une rage que j'avais trop longtemps réprimé endormi par sa douce lumière venait de surgir comme une éruption volcanique suite aux intrusions angélique qui affolait mes sens démoniaque. Je saisissais le bras du puissant démon à côté de moi dans un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il nous ramenait à la maison._

_Je vis une sorte de tendre compassion et de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hunter et ça me donnait beaucoup de plaisir autant que ces nombreuses nuits ... Une fois chez nous Taker me prit à l'écart._

_- Tu as compris pourquoi c'était dangereux. Me demanda d'une voix grave le Deadman._

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

- J'ai compris mais est-ce que Hunter a tellement changé ? Lui demandais-je dans le creux de ses bras.

L'Undertaker posa doucement sa tête sur le sommet de la mienne avant de me serrer contre lui et de m'avouer d'un ton sombre.

- Plus que tu ne le crois Shawn.

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

- Explique-moi, je voudrais comprendre ... Lui soufflais-je en le fixant.

Il nous téléporta jusqu'à sa chambre de marbre noir sur son lit drapés de satin de la même couleur scintillant à la lumière des flammes chaude de la cheminé en face. Nous étions assis face à celle-ci. Taker était contre les deux grands oreillers alors que j'étais dos contre son corps, niché entre ses jambes me reposant contre lui, ses bras autour de mon corps. Je fixais une sorte d'orbe bleu pale au plafond qui éclairait faiblement la pièce immense comme un léger reflet de pleine lune avec un léger soupire fatigué.

- Te souviens-tu de notre discussion sur les Anges ?

Je détournais mon attention de l'orbe pour fixer le Deadman en me calant plus en arrière sur son corps avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

- Je crois que je t'ai demandé de ne pas aborder ce sujet parce que je ne comptais pas courir après eux. Lui dis-je gentiment.

Il passa ses grand bras sur mon ventre pour me câliner.

- Les Anges sont des êtres purs, il peuvent ressentir des sentiments mais ils ne sont pas comme les notre ou celle des humains. Commença Taker.

Je continuais à le fixer avec un regard curieux et intéressé.

- Ils ne possèdent pas les sentiment que les humains et les démons connaissent. Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont purs alors leurs sentiments le sont aussi. Ils sont doués de bonté, de noblesse et de douceur, les Démons et les Humains restent plus ou moins semblable pourtant nous pouvons manipuler des êtres de Medio parce qu'ils restent fragiles et influençables.

J'hochais doucement la tête et lui demandais de continuer.

- En ce qui concerne l'Amour peut importe qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons c'est un sentiment commun à nos ... espèces, mais les Anges ne connaissent que l'Amour pur, celui que j'appelle le théorique. Car jamais ils ne t'embrasseront, ni ne prendront ton corps avec passion et ne te le déclareront, ils ne te partageront aucune quelconque intimité car pour eux l'amour c'est protéger, sauvegarder et rester pendant des heures avec toi pour le simple bonheur de t'avoir à leur côté. Ils n'ont pas de besoin à satisfaire que celui de rester dans la lumière à prier et pardonner les pauvres âmes errantes et pécheresse.

- Alors Hunter ... Commençais-je d'une voix triste.

- Ne te vois plus que comme un être à sauver des ténèbres. Déclara le Prince de l'Ombre. Maintenant que tu sais qu'un Ange ne partagera jamais ce que tu ressens que veux tu faire ?

- Taker ...

Je me retournais pour me blottir contre lui.

- Maintenant que ton cher Hunter est un des leurs, tu vas vouloir y aller et ils t'arracheront à moi ! Cracha le Deadman dans un dégoût profond.

- Je ne veux pas ! Lançais-je d'un ton catégorique. SI je m'en vais alors tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien ...

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser presque voracement.

- Toute la souffrance et tout ce que j'ai vécu ici n'auraient servi à rien et j'aurais vécu une vie à laquelle je n'aurais jamais été vraiment heureux avec Hunter qui se faisait berner par les McMahon ...

Avec le temps peut-être que mon âme en lui m'avait fait changé, j'aimé Hunter mais j'aimais également Taker et que ce soit le coeur ou l'âme les sentiments au fond de moi restait les même. Taker pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre car je lui étais totalement ouvert mais Hunter lui ne comprenait plus rien à ce que je ressentais ...

Taker se téléporta me laissant tomber sur le lit à cause du vide qu'il me laissait, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas fait que se téléporter tout seul, il avait prit mes vêtements.

Brutalement je me retrouvais la tête contre les oreillers et les fesses en l'air soulevées par le Deadman, je poussais un cri surpris à ce brusque revirement de situation. Je pouvais sentir de plus en plus d'objet appelés par ses pouvoirs s'ajuster sur moi avec une excitation évidente vue la vitesse à laquelle il avait filé pour me surprendre.

Mes mamelons étaient prisonnier de pinces serrées tandis que mon corps était arnaché de corde noir suspendu par ses pouvoirs surpuissant me laissant à une totale soumission, volontaire de ma part également, mes mains étaient attaché dans mon dos et ma tête se trouvait juste au dessus du lit, mais il y avait cette chose curieuse depuis tout à l'heure, ce drôle de sentiment qui me faisait frissonner et bouillir en même temps. Je pouvais sentir ce flux étrange entre nous, j'appelais Taker car je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas normal pour moi de ressentir ça ... Ce besoin impétueux, profond et bestial de m'offrir totalement à lui, écartant au maximum mes jambes afin que les cordes me maintienne dans cette position désespéré de ma part.

- Taker je ...

Et ce souvenir me revint en mémoire.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

C'était il y a peu de temps environ trois mois à Inferno.

- Shawn je suis sûr de moi maintenant et peut importe les risques ! Me lançais joyeusement Chris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

- Que je ne vivrais peut-être pas toute ma vie avec Kane à cause de mon humanité Assclown ! S'écria Jericho d'un ton impatient. (cf : font surfaces discussion de Chris et Shawn, l'avant dernière parole)

- Heu oui ça me revient ... Enfin pas vraiment mais raconte ! Lui annonçais-je malgré que je le blasé avec mon idiotie.

- J'ai peut-être un moyen pour que Kane fasse de moi son égal ! Il ne pourra jamais me dire non ... Je suis sûr qu'il craquera c'est obligé ! Déclarais le canadien d'un ton surexcité.

- Heu j'ai pas vraiment compris ton délire là ... Avouais-je en me grattant la tête.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en me déclarant qu'il n'avait encore rien dit d'un ton amusé et je lui demandais de poursuivre en m'excusant.

- C'est pourtant évident tu n'as jamais vu Taker dans un drôle d'état ou toi ... Non tu es encore un jeune démon quoique tu es peut-être un peu en retard ou alors tes rapport sont trop fréquent pour que tu le ressentes ... Déduisait Chris.

- TATATATATA ! Dis je bouchant mes oreilles avec un air grognon. On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi !

Il éclata de rire à ma réaction et me demandait de m'approcher.

- Viens là que je te le dise dans l'oreille Assclown, tu auras peut-être une chance de t'amuser dans cette histoire !

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

À suivre !

C'est un chapitre assez instructif ... hmmm ça dépend du point de vue xD

Chris : D'ailleurs je suis sûr que je vous ai manqué depuis quelque temps !

Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous en retirez et également vos plus folle supposition. C'est j'avoue cette enchaînement d'évènement est plutôt rapide mais il est fait exprès !


	16. se partagent partie 1

Et voici la suite je viens tout juste de l'écrire après le précédent chapitre :) Inspiration quand tu nous tiens !

Je voulais aussi vous donner un maximum de suite pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi cruelle pour ne pas poster des chapitres régulier mais également vous remercier pour votre inégalable fidélité je vous ferais bien à tous des câlins mais on se contentera juste du bon vieux câlin virtuel et de mon beau chapitre xD

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

_- J'ai peut-être un moyen pour que Kane fasse de moi son égal ! Il ne pourra jamais me dire non ... Je suis sûr qu'il craquera c'est obligé ! Déclarais le canadien d'un ton surexcité._

_- Heu j'ai pas vraiment compris ton délire là ... Avouais-je en me grattant la tête._

_Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en me déclarant qu'il n'avait encore rien dit d'un ton amusé et je lui demandais de poursuivre en m'excusant._

_- C'est pourtant évident tu n'as jamais vu Taker dans un drôle d'état ou toi ... Non tu es encore un jeune démon quoique tu es peut-être un peu en retard ou alors tes rapport sont trop fréquent pour que tu le ressentes ... Déduisait Chris._

_- TATATATATA ! Dis je bouchant mes oreilles avec un air grognon. On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi !_

_Il éclata de rire à ma réaction et me demandait de m'approcher._

_- Viens là que je te le dise dans l'oreille Assclown, tu auras peut-être une chance de t'amuser dans cette histoire !_

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Suite du Flashback

- Je pense que tu as compris maintenant Shawn. Lança Chris surexcité.

- C'est démoniaque comme plan ! Dis-je vraiment étonné. Tu es sûr qu'il voudra ?

Il secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais que c'est son rêve et depuis l'accident avec l'autre ... Il en a besoin ! Et je suis le bon !

Nous savions automatiquement quand Kane rentrait à Ignis parce que l'ambiance dans son domaine venait de passer des légères flamme dans les collines de souffre à un brasier infernal.

- Surtout laisse moi faire d'accord ? Me demanda Chris dans un sourire adorablement malicieux.

- Ça marche Partenaire du Crime ! Ajoutais-je en lui tapant dans la main.

Jericho nous emmenait jusqu'à la grande salle au Kane recevait des démons ou des âmes à torturer pour se distraire, celui-ci était sur son grand trône tel que la première fois où je les avait vu sous leur forme Inferno, d'ailleurs la salle aussi je l'avais vu ce jour là ... Je supposais que j'avais dû faire un détour dans leur antre sans m'en être rendu compte grâce aux pouvoir du Big Red Monster.

J'osais pas esquisser un geste envers Kane de peur qu'il ne soit plus en rogne qu'autre chose car ce brave Démon était un peu à cran. Chris quant à lui osa tout de même s'approcher malgré le regard sombre de son grand compagnon. Le blond tenta d'amadouer son Démon favori en lui murmurant des petits mots que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre et que je ne voulais pas comprendre puisque Kane me regardait d'un regard assez effrayant. Je baissais automatiquement la tête face à lui sachant que c'était un dominant, si je luttais visuellement avec lui sur son territoire où ailleurs, j'aurais probablement fini flambé sachant qu'il était vraiment très énervé.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui ... Et puis on se ressemble beaucoup ! Je serais là pour t'encourager ... Lança Chris avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Non Chris. Fit Kane avec un ton catégorique.

Chris le suppliait du regard alors que moi je paniquais un peu trop d'après ce que je venais d'entendre de la part du canadien, mais je regardais toujours le sol ou du moins leurs chaussures histoire de ne pas me sentir trop stupide dans l'histoire.

- Mais j'en peux plus ... Souffla Chris. Je suis humain et ce simple fait t'empêche de me toucher parce que tu as peur de me faire du mal sans le vouloir ... Shawn est un jeune démon, il est bien plus résistant que moi et aussi beau que moi peut-être pas autant, mais je veux vraiment que tu passes ta frustration si tu ne veux pas que je sois blesser et te sentir mieux. Il faudra faire des concessions ... ou alors fais de moi ton compagnon !

Kane poussa un grognement rauque qui me fit redouter encore plus ce qu'il allait se passer le canadien frôla la bouche du démon avec la sienne pour l'agacer un peu plus avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille dont je ne cherchais pas la signification.

- Ne t'approche pas autant de moi Chris ... Grommela The Big Red Machine.

Il posa ses mains sur le puissant "homme" assis sur le trône et caressait doucement son torse avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui en bougeant lentement ses reins pour exciter un peu plus le démon rouge. Dans son dos je vis le blond me faire signe de venir alors qu'il s'activer à le chauffer un peu plus en s'appliquant à l'embrasser et à bouger contre lui avec plus d'entrain.

Je glissais mes mains au niveau de sa ceinture afin de la lui enlever sachant que Chris m'avait laisser le champ libre en ordonnant au démon de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit ma présence sur lit il les ouvrit rapidement en me fixant avec un regard hargneux, je baissais la tête en me reculant rapidement.

- Kane ... Mon ange de flamme, laisse-le faire ça te fera du bien ... Grogna Chris en me faisant signe de poursuivre. Ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est moi et que tout va bien.

Je retournais près du puissant démon faisant lentement glisser son pantalon pour avoir accès à son boxer puis à son sexe qui lentement devenait de plus en plus dur, Chris lui murmurait de plus en plus de chose à l'oreille qui faisait accroître l'excitation de Kane.

- Oh oui mon Démon tu vas sentir cette putain de bouche sur ta grosse queue et tu vas pouvoir la baiser à volonté.

Je posais ma bouche sur lui doucement et le pris dans ma bouche avant de commencer à la sucer en fermant moi aussi les yeux, il avait bien la même dotation que son frère, il n'y a avait pas à douter sur leur lien de famille. Je prenais mon temps tel que Chris me l'avait conseillé insistant pour le prendre profondément et en le taquinant pour le rendre fou.

- Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée ... Chris ... Soupira The Big Red Machine. En plus il n'est pas vraiment motivé parce qu'il me craint ...

- Je t'assure que tu vas aimer ... Lui souffla le canadien.

Pourtant ses reins bougeaient lentement dans ma bouche et il grognait de satisfaction, mais c'est vrai que niveau motivation je n'étais certainement pas le premier.

- Shawn tu sais faire une illusion ou une transformation ? Quelques chose d'utile comme ça ? Murmura le Canadien. Un clin d'oeil pour oui et deux pour non.

Je clignais une fois des yeux et j'eu à peine le temps de lui montrer une veine de mon bras pour lui faire comprendre le message qu'une main impitoyable s'abattait sur ma tête pour m'obliger à accélérer le mouvement et le prendre plus profondément.

Chris m'enleva mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer alors que Kane baisait ma bouche m'obligeant à garder sa queue profondément dans ma gorge gardant une emprise forte sur ma tête, si ça aurait été Chris il aurait surement perdu des poignets de cheveux. Le canadien prit mon sexe en main imprimant des vas et viens lent pour m'exciter et m'inciter à vouloir Kane avec désir. Cet humain était un vrai démon ! Je le tuerais quand tout sera fini ! Il me faisait subir le même traitement que j'infligé à Kane, me rendant dur en me prenant avec talent, il était beau parleur mais bon sang ça langue ne servait pas qu'à mépriser les autres ! Je gémissais déjà malgré le sexe du Démon favori du Diable qui entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite dans ma bouche.

Kane nous repoussa tout les deux tandis que l'autre blond me donner du sang alors que j'étais étourdis. Le Démon des Flammes nous téléporta dans une chambre aussi sombre et enflammé que la salle avant de repartir je ne sais où. Chris me demandais alors de faire mon tour de passe-passe avec un air impatient sur le visage. Je me concentrais, fermant les yeux, alors que mes muscles se crispaient à cause du changement.

- Tu es parfait Shawn ! Généralement d'autres démons de ta catégorie auraient mis bien plus de temps pour apprendre à se changer comme ça ...

Mais le crépitement des flammes annonçait le retour de son maître nous interrompant dans nos bavardages.

- Chris ... Gronda The Big Red Machine.

Chris se mis à l'écart pour me laisser convaincre Kane, je n'osais pas parler et à peine soutenir son regard mais un sentiment inédit me saisit lorsque le Démon s'installait sur le lit dans un grondement excité. Je m'allongeais lentement alors qu'il me dominait de tout son corps Chris était derrière moi et son excitation était plaqué contre mon dos.

Je me laissais tomber dans un sentiment de luxure totale et plus ça allait et plus je fixais avec envie et besoin le grand démon qui s'activait à se débarrasser de sa tenue. Serait-ce à cause du sang que j'avais bu ? Le sourire doux de Chris me confirma cette idée. Alors c'était pour ça que j'avais si chaud, tellement besoin qu'il me prenne ?

Kane se téléporta et à ma grande surprise mon corps semblait enflammé par le plaisir, il était en moi en réapparaissant ! Je ne savais pas comment et quel était sa maîtrise dans ses pouvoirs mais Chris poussa un ronronnement de plaisir derrière moi, alors je poussais un gémissement pire qu'une chienne en sentant le Démon favori du Diable commençant à bouger en moi avec un appétit monstrueux.

Il disparu à nouveau me laissant vide sans son sexe en moi en me faisant presque pleurer de déception Chris m'ordonna de me retourner et de le soulager avec ma bouche parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et je m'exécutais.

Alors que je suçais avidement Chris le démon rouge recommença son manège me pénétrant dès sa réapparition me faisant littéralement hurler de plaisir la bouche pleine. Kane éclata d'un rire sombre et délicieux alors qu'il battait en moi hors de contrôle, je pouvais à peine tenir sur mes bras face à l'acharnement du démon à me prendre que sa demande me rendait plus dur que jamais.

Chris se vida dans ma bouche avec un grand cri satisfait et se positionna sous mon corps, soulevant ses reins s'empalant sur moi.

- Deux Chris rien que pour toi ... Osais-je gémir pour encourager un peu plus le démon fou dans mon dos. Oh putain ravage moi !

La force de Kane me faisait à la fois entrer et sortir de Chris et en même temps aller et venir contre lui et cette sensation d'excitation me tournaient la tête. Chris en dessous de moi gémissait et haletait :

- Kane ... Mon démon ... Prends-nous ... Pitié ! S'il te plait ... Plus fort ! Vite ...

Et plus ça aller et plus il frappait ma prostate me faisant gémir bruyamment, je n'allais pas tenir pas avec autant de friction ... Je me laissais aller dans le corps de Chris une fois qu'il avait joui sur mon ventre tout en me contractant autour du sexe de Kane qui avait malgré tout ça encore besoin de baiser. Je quittais leurs étreintes passionné complément béa, je sentais que Kane n'avait pas laissé sa jouissance en moi préférant le canadien et finalement ça semblait les combler tout les deux, bestialement il poursuivit sa recherche du plaisir en Chris qui hurlait de bonheur.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Fin du Flashback.

O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o

Fini ^^ du moins pour le flashback mwahaha !

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, d'ailleurs j'ai dû recommencer le chapitre parce que j'étais pas totalement d'accord sur certains points que j'avais écris.

J'espère qu'au moins cette suite vous satisfait :D


End file.
